What it's like to love
by samanthakc
Summary: When Finn transfers into Baker High, Megan rises up to the challenge of taking this little boy out. She soon finds out that her player reputation will be altered drastically when she realises what it's like to love.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

She's beautiful, and she knows it. She dates guys, plays with them and then tosses them aside when she gets bored of them. But even though she's dated the whole male population of their high school, she's never really been in love. He's a new transfer student, second cousin's with Aimee. He's laid-back, sweet and loves music and art though he acts like an arrogant, indifferent outcast. When Finn transfers into Baker High, Megan rises up to the challenge of taking this little boy out. She soon finds out that her player reputation will be altered drastically when she finally feels what it's like to be in love.

* * *

"Jake, I'm really sorry, but things weren't working out between us. I want to be with a man that knows who he is and what he wants to do in life," I started off. It was only day 4 of my 'Jake' relationship and I was already starting to get bored. This guy didn't have his looks nor his brain working for him. I really don't know what I was thinking, getting into this relationship in the first place. The confused look on his face triggered yet another snarky chuckle, something that I had been experiencing a lot since about four days ago. _I'm surprised he isn't drool coming out of his mou-_

I stopped myself. Feeling a little bit guilty for hurting yet another boy, I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Jake, what we have between us, it's not the sort of boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that I want. But we could still be friends, right?"

"Friends? Of course we're friends babe! We're going out! Just you an' me yeah?" His voice was slurred and he sounded drunk.

"Sorry Jake but we're over."

Without waiting to hear his reply, which was surely going to prove to me that he didn't understand the concept of 'breaking up,' I walked away to join my friends on the dance floor.

_Really Megan, really? That's all you have to say to the poor guy?_

In any other situation I might have gone up to talk to him again. Maybe been a bit kinder with the break-up. Maybe I would have re-thought my decision. But I was tipsy and the night was young and I was out to have as much fun as possible.

"So who's the next lucky victim?" Aimee teased as I approached them.

"Any suggestions," I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"Mmm..." She looked around, as if she was hunting for my next 'victim' but something told me that she was a little out of it today.

"Its a surprise that these guys still agree to go out with me, even after hearing about my killer reputation." I gave her a hopeful glance, trying to get a decent reply out of her.

"No, not really. All these guys want to prove to their mates that they can't get played by the famous Megan Meade. But they all get hooked and don't have the guts to break up with you, even if they know you're toying with them."

I tried to glance at her without raising suspicion which was accomplished easily enough, except I didn't really like what I saw in her eyes.

"Aimee, I-"

"Look I don't need to hear your pity speech. I don't need a guy to make me happy." She smiled at me and I felt bad for even bringing it up.

_Be a bit more sympathetic will you? Just because she's your best friend-_

I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to deal with inner Megan right now. I wanted to have fun.

"Come on Aimee, no fun comes to those who lean against the wall all night."

She smiled and let herself be dragged into the throng of sweaty teenagers pulsating the the hypnotic beat of the music, completely under the control of alcohol and hormones.

* * *

"Whoooo! C'mon girls lets get this party started!"

_Note to self: that is the last time I pretend to get drunk and make out with an ex._

That information could've been a little bit more helpful a few hours ago before I started making out with Jake just a few minutes after dumping him.

"You _really_ need to stop making out with _puppies_ like that." Ria's words came out slurred. She wasn't pretending to be drunk.

"Ria!" Jenna hissed. "That _puppy _is right behind us." Neither was Jenna.

"So? It's not like he can hear us or understand us, he's got a brain the size of a pea."

"Guys just can it," Aimee giggled.

Rolling my eyes, I linked arms with Aimee. My cheeks were hurting from all the smiling that I was doing and my head I was still breathless from making out with Jake.

"Meeeaaaagaaan! I loooove yooou baaaaabee!"

"Wow, Megan seriously why did you even go out with that guy?" Pearl hiccuped.

"Cause she's dated practically the whole male population of our school yeah Megs?" Ria winked at me.

"You better be careful! Soon enough there'll be no more guys to play around with and you'll have to start hitting on girls!"

"I'm not the one who should be taking care," I winked as they giggled, venturing further and further away from soberness with each passing second.

"Okay guys catch you later! We need to crash before school tomorrow!" Jenna smiled.

We all said our goodbyes and they all left until it was just me and Aimee walking towards my house. The night was cold and the moon was full. I looked up at the billions of twinkling stars in the sky. I took a look at Aimee who was aimlessly walking with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Hey Aimee, what's up with you? You look so... dreamy."

She smiled again. Whatever it was that was making Aimee this happy must be something absolutely amazing. Something along the lines of a _new man._

"Any new guys in your life?"

_Aimee really needs a distraction right about now. _

"My second cousin is coming from the airport this weekend."

_Oh, that could work too._ I smiled to myself. Being around family would be good for her.

"Oh really? Maybe she wants to hang around with us at school?."

"_She's _a guy," she said smirking, "And his name is Finn."

"Oh? And why, pray tell, is Sir Finn visiting in the middle of the semester?"

"His parents want him to get to know more people cause apparently he's acting all moody and stuff lately. They think a change or scenery will help him out. They really think that if I'm there for him, he might start fitting into the category of normalcy."

"Oh, so does that mean you'll be hanging out with him a lot?"

"Oh Megan! Don't worry, I'll still sit with you at lunch. I don't think Sir Finn wants my help any more than I want to give it right now."

"Madame Aimee, not wanting to help out a lost soul. Oh dear! What ever has this world come to!"

She looked at me, laughter in her eyes. "Trust me. He probably doesn't want my help."

"Oh hush! As if that'll stop you."

"And as always you know me better than I know myself but I think I'll reward him with some time _away_ from me before I bombard him."

She dropped me off at my front door and, after we hugged goodnight, I went up to me room and stared out the window. The billions of stars in the sky were twinkling so bright, it made me feel safe in this dark night. Smiling at my poetic randomness, I tucked myself in for bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I need a painkiller and some vitamin water," I groaned, letting myself fall on top of the cafeteria table. It was lunch time and I had gone the entire morning with a headache and an empty stomach. Aimee handed me her bag and pushed her bottle of pink liquid towards me. "Okay guys please, it's enough to have one of my friends drooling over my cousin, but all three of you?" Aimee sighed exasperatedly.

I looked up, only to notice than none of my friends had taken notice of me. My arrival at the table stirred no attention whatsoever, most likely because all of their attention was directed to a black figure across the cafeteria.

"C'mon Aimee, aren't you going to introduce us?" Aimee almost choked on her salad as Ria licked her lips.

"Ria _please_. This is just as disturbing as hearing about your brother getting laid."

"Okay _eww_ but still. Finn's _hot._"

"So Megs, you going to go and try this guy out?" Jenna asked me.

"Uhh I don't think that's such a good idea, him being related to Aimee and all." I forced a smile, hoping they'd take a hint. There's no way I'd put Aimee through that.

"Ha! Good luck trying to play him! You'd be lucky enough to get him to ask you out." Great with Aimee's approval, nothing was stopping me from going over there right now. Oh well, a challenge is a challenge.

I looked over to where he was sitting, alone on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria, with his back facing me. _Come on Megs, you have a rep to protect._ I took my lunch tray and marched right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I could feel the eyes of all at my table boring into my back, waiting to see if the famous Megan Meade could crack this boy.

I walked around the table and sat down facing him. He looked up from his book. His eyes, which were so obviously lost in thought a split second ago, bore right into mine with a curious, but humorous glint.

_Oh God those eyes._

"Reading? In the cafeteria? You do know we have a library for that." I teased.

_Deep breaths Megan. _I forced myself to look up from the ground and into his eyes. They were a soft blue, not too bright but not too pale either. One corner of his lip turned up slightly as he replied, "Yes well what kind of impression would that be giving? The new boy hiding away in the library on his first day? Wouldn't want that kind of rep now would we?"

I looked to him as a shoved a piece of lasagna into my mouth. He went back to his book.

I chewed on the pasta slowly watching the way his cheekbones made a subtle move up in reaction to whatever he was reading. My eyes scanned the way the dust particles danced in the sunlight which also illuminated the messy head of hair that was barely blocking the view of my friends, and the entire male population of our school, watching us with complete and utter silence. He must have noticed that I was staring at him, or maybe he noticed that the cafeteria had suddenly become as silent as a library, because he closed his book and rested his head in his hands and looked at me, curious but teasing.

"So, what's a girl like Megan Meade doing sitting with the new guy. Could I possible be your next victim?" He fake-gasped right before he chuckled to himself, amused with his own wit.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I live at your best friend's house. There are pictures of you guys everywhere. And videos. And you also look strangely like the girl who tripped me over at Aimee's 9th birthday party."

_No freaking way!_

"You're Finn?"

"I thought the whole school already knew." He really seemed to like teasing me.

"No, I know you're Finn, but are you _the_ Finn."

"Wow. _The Finn._ Sounds like I'm already famous here."

"You wouldn't happen to be the Finn that was at Aimee's 10th birthday too, would you?"

"The very same. Oh and by the way. I still have that card you sent me. Oh how did it go again? Something like, 'I'm going to take you to my homecoming and to my wedding and we're going to get married.' Now do you still have that attitude about me Megs? I'm flattered!" He started laughing, so much that his eyes began to water.

But I was embarrassed. He still remembered that? _Oh God, what am I going to do now!_

I decided to make a run for it, but Finn caught my wrist before I could even stand up fully.

"Hungry much? You eat more than I do," he said smiling.

"Jealous much? Scared that you would lose in a eating competition against a girl?"

"You're on. This afternoon, The Pizza Parlor, pizza race." He started to get up before adding, "Oh and Megan Meade, don't think I'll be going easy on you because something tells me that you're no ordinary girl." He winked and left the table.

Before I could process what just happened, or recover from the heat of the conversation I just had, Aimee, Ria, Jenna and Pearl came running to my table.

"So? How'd it go?"

"I think I just got a date."

All four of them simultaneously dropped their jaws, I had to hold in the giggles. Then I took one look at Aimee and decided to ask the question that was probing in my mind ever since I set eyes on his beautiful face.

"Aimee how come you didn't tell me that Finn was so damn gorgeous?" I demanded.

"Finn...Gorgeous? Tell _you? _Please since when did that matter to you?" she said jokingly, "As long as he's a guy right?" She winked. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Though I am surprised he asked you on a date," she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, suddenly worried thinking my facade of natural "playgirl" was wearing off.

"He's been a bit anti-date ever since..." she trailed off.

"Ever since?"

"Ever since his last girlfriend broke his heart."


	2. Chapter 2: Insight to Finn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Broke his heart? I thought you said he was, you know, an outcast?" I speculated on this major detail that Aimee had let me in on. I was beginning to think that there was still a lot I had to learn about boys. Well, not so much _boys _per se, but more about what actually goes on in their _lives._

"He _is _an outcast, but that didn't interfere with the fact that he was head over heels about..." She looked uncertain, as if she wasn't sure she should be telling this story.

"You can trust me not to tell anyone, you know that right?" _You have no one to tell, you yourself is curious about Finn's love life. _I mentally shut myself up.

"Okay but you have to swear you won't tell anyone this alright? I don't want Finn to think that I'm invading his privacy." Aimee found it really difficult to keep secrets from me, works out for me, but she never stops feeling guilty about it.

I nodded my head and drew an X over my heart and zipped my lips for effect. She rolled her eyes, but it was all the persuading she needed. I leaned in close as she started whispering.

"Well...he had this friend, Jessica. They were really close as in best-friends-since-childhood close. In third grade they promised each other that when the time came, they would go to junior prom together. She even bought them each one of those cheap plastic rings but the ring meant the world to Finn because he was totally in love with her."

I stared at Aimee, transfixed with the information that was now mine to know. It all seems so...unreal. Finn didn't look like that type of guy that would find so much meaning in a cheap plastic ring, even in third grade. _Just another thing about him that makes him that much sweeter._

"So he kept his ring, stayed in love with Jessica and waited until junior prom came. It was years after their promise but Finn was convinced that Jessica would honor that promise. So many girls went to all kinds of lengths to get Finn to ask _them_ to the prom but he gently refused, standing by with such conviction for Jessica and for their prom. Three weeks from prom, he asked her and she told him that she wasn't planning on going to prom that year. Seeing no point in going if she wasn't, he told her he had decided not to go either. He was heartbroken but decided to wait until senior prom in hope of going with Jessica. He was really hurt from the slight rejection but he figured that he waited so long, what's the harm in a little more waiting? Then his friends told him to go to prom anyway. He decided to go since he didn't really want to be cooped up at home while everyone was having fun. He asked his brother, Evan, if he could drive Finn to prom since he had no car, but Evan told him that he had a date and although he was still happy to drive Finn, Finn didn't want to spoil his brother's night. He ended up in a stretch limo with a bunch of their friends and their dates. When they arrived at prom, Finn couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Jess to stay at home and miss the prom. He went outside to call her. Just as he was dialing her number, he overheard her talking to someone. He was so happy that she had decided to come, until he heard what she and her 'friend' was saying."

"Oh wow. I think I know where this is going," I whispered to myself. It's as if Finn's life was coming out of a book.

"Yeah it's not what you're thinking. It's much worse.

"Oh, right."

"Finn hid behind the corner of where he could hear Jessica, and it turns out _Evan _were sitting. He overheard Jessica say she was glad that Finn had fell for her 'I'm-not-going-to-prom-so-don't-go-either scheme. Her exact words were, 'Your brother is so gullible, and incredibly stupid. Does he honestly think that I would still go to junior prom with him after that promise we made years ago?'"

"Wow..." I was speechless. No words could express the feelings and the thoughts that were racing through me at that moment.

"Then he rounded the corner, deciding to confront Jessica. But when he did, he saw her...making out...with Evan."

"His own brother?"

"Yeah his own brother. And the sad thing is she made it seem like it was his fault that she chose Evan and not him. He waited years for her. They both dated other people, but Finn was told by Jessica that it was only to 'pass the time' to make the wait seem 'a bit more bearable' but we all know that was a load of crap. So ever since then, he has been trying to avoid that kind of situation again. He doesn't want to end up heartbroken."

"Wow..." I felt really dumb, just repeating the same word over and over, but there was really nothing I could say. This was all so much to take in.

"Yeah so don't break his heart." She winked but I secretly think she was serious. We started walking towards our next classroom when Jake came up behind me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey look Megan babe, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. Lets just say we're even now yeah?" He gave me his "best" puppy dog look. I tried not to laugh, or feel guilty, about breaking up with him for the second time this week.

"Jake! Seriously, I've tried to tell you so many times but you won't listen to me! This is as nice as I can possibly say it..."

"Say what babe?"

"WE'RE OVER! GET THE POINT ALREADY!"

Every head within a 10-person radius turned to look at us. _Oops._

Jake looked shocked. Damn, I didn't want him to have to suffer this much humiliation.

"Everyone just keep walking! Nothing to see here, just move. _Thank _you."

Soon the crowd started dispersing, just as the bell rang. "Jake, I'm sorry but this just isn't working out and I already told you before that ...I can't do _this _with _you._ You understand right?"

"Yeah, I..understand. Just promise me one thing?" He looked so vulnerable just then.

_What's the harm in a little promise? _"Sure."

"Can we stay friends?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

Satisfied he walked into the science lab and found his way to his bench. Aimee and I followed him in and we took our spots at our bench. Our teacher wasn't there yet so the whole room was in an uproar with papers flying and voices screaming everywhere.

From the corner of my eye I saw Finn get up. He walked by and dropped a folded piece of paper on my desk and made his way to the bin to "throw some rubbish."

I picked up the paper and turned around to see Finn walking back to his chair. I didn't know if it was for me or Aimee, but when I didn't pick it up, Aimee pushed it towards me.

Taking it as my cue to read it, I picked it up and tried my best not to smile goofily like a doofus.

_I'll meet you at the Pizza Parlor at 5. Don't eat anything till tonight, you'll need all the stomach space you can get to beat me Megan Meade. See you tonight. Good luck, you'll need it. :)_

"Aimee want to come over to mine after school?" I asked her gesturing to the note.

"Mm..that would be a good idea. I know about Finn's taste best," she said, winking at me. I turned back to look at Finn. He was staring at me. Being under his intense gaze affected me greatly, I could feel a deep blush coming on. He chuckled silently, a small private moment we both shared. The he gave me a genuine smile. I turned to the front and stared at the blackboard. _I can't wait till tonight._

* * *

I fiddled with my skirt as Aimee was giving me a lecture on what I should do during my date with Finn.

"And remember if he stops talking and just looks at you, it's not an awkward silence. He's taking you in. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now concentrate on the road or else we'll both die," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah well you love me for it."

I looked out my window, enjoying the feel of the cold breeze blowing in my face. The sun was still bright in the sky, slightly dipping towards the horizon. Probably about two hours until sunset.

I couldn't wait to go see Finn. I really hoped that I didn't bore him, or make him feel uncomfortable...

_Since when did you have these sorts of pre-date nervousness? Guess you really like Finn huh?_

I slapped my head in hope that my previous thoughts would be erased from my mind. I couldn't let anything stand in the way of getting rid of the "old Megan." Well at least in public. I could be real around my friends but...if anyone found out that I wasn't as natural a "playgirl" as everyone thought, well let's just say my life would revert back to me having to hide my face from everyone and crying myself to sleep every night. I felt that kind of rejection before and it's not pleasant.

_Then why do you make others suffer what he made you suffer?_

I, once again, mentally shut myself up as we were pulling up to the Pizza Parlor.

"Good luck Megs! With Finn and an eating contest, you'll need it," she yelled winking as she drove of leaving me standing in front of the Pizza Parlor as the sun was setting.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself as I opened the door, walking right into a possible trap that could possibly cost me my reputation.

I walked into the Pizza Parlor and scanned the crowds, looking for Finn. Finally I spotted his familiar head of hair sitting in a booth in the corner. I made my way to his table. I stopped just a step away from him, took a deep breath, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Waiting for me?" I asked as flirtatiously as I could.

He gave his famous arrogant smirk and said, "Of course and building up my appetite."

"Oh you are so going down. I may look like a girly girl but inside-"

"You're not so much of a girl?" He said smiling.

I just smiled at him as waiters brought 2 ginormous pizzas to our table. Taking a closer look I noticed that each pizza had 2 slices of each of my favorite pizzas. I looked up at him.

"How did you-"

"I do my homework," he winked, "Aimee told me."

"Oh right." I forgot that he was _related _to my best friend.

"Okay so the deal is whoever can eat their pizzas the fastest wins, deal?" The mischievous glint in his eyes told me that he was confident he was going to win. A waiter came and placed two peach ice teas on the table.

"Ice tea?" I asked. _He drinks ice tea. That is so cute._

"What? It's _healthy,_" he said winking.

Our eyes locked. We both smiled. I picked up a slice of Hawaiian as he picked up a piece of Meat Lovers.

"Ready.." he said.

"Set..." I winked at him.

"GO!"

The whole thing was a blur. I just took bite after bite ignoring the fact that eating like a pig might turn him off. I didn't look at him, all I did was concentrate on not choking on strings of cheese and chunks of meat. I polished off my pizza and then gulped down my ice tea. I looked up to take a look at Finn, who was leaning back and watching me with an amused expression.

"You can't be serious! You're finished?" Okay I admit, I was shocked. Yeah he was a guy but no one ever beat me in an eating competition before.

"It's okay. You need my years of experience and my hugely capacitated stomach to be able to keep up with me." He winked at me. I was starting to think that was his "trademark" along with his gorgeous arrogant smirk.

"Okay you win. But I plan on scheduling a rematch." I told him.

"I'll hold you to that." he said as he paid for the check the waiter just placed on our table. I reached for my wallet but he shook his head.

"It's okay. Just the satisfaction of knowing that _I _won is enough payment for me," he chuckled.

"Okay okay Mr Huge Ego. Lets get going, its getting late and you need to take me home," I said winking. _Was that flirt real of forced? _Too scared to answer my own question, I took his hand and walked him out of the Pizza Parlor. He seemed really shocked at my forwardness... I was shocked at my forwardness. But I went along with my instinct and continued waking towards my house.

"How'd you get here?" he asked me.

"Aimee dropped me off." I replied.

"Oh I see. She wants to pick me up from your house so she told me to walk you home, if that's okay with you." A betrayal of a blush was creeping to his already rosy cheeks. _So the Ice Prince does have a heart. _I could feel my face turn red so I turned my head away from him and said, "Yeah it's all good."

Our hands were swinging with each step we took and I couldn't help but wonder why my hands never tingled like this when I held someone's hand. Why had my stomach never churned this way when I was standing this close to someone. _What's happening to me?_

We walked in silence for a while. His hand felt as soft as baby's skin.

"Megan I-"

_I need to tell him. I can't hurt him, not after what he went through._

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay shoot." He let go of my hand to look at me.

"Okay so since you're new to our school and everything, you wouldn't know about...my reputation an-"

"I do know about your reputation. How you toy with boys and break their hearts." I looked up to him hoping to catch what his reaction to this revelation would be. He was staring straight ahead, his hands were now in his pockets. It went quiet, the only sound was the sound of our footsteps on the pavement.

"Say something please." I couldn't take the silence which was compressing my chest, leaving me breathless.

We were standing outside the gate of my house. He just looked into my eyes, not staring but not breaking the gaze.

"Walk me to my door?" He nodded. He opened the gate and gestured for me to go ahead of him.

I stepped inside and walked up the path towards my front door with Finn trailing behind me. His movements were uncertain. We stopped at the front door.

"Look Finn I-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence because all of a sudden my lips were extremely busy. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. His arms snaked around my waist. It was then that I realised my lips were locked with _Finn's. _In front of my _door_.

I pulled away and smiled at him. He let go of my waist and looked at me.

I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Finn."


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction? No thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

_*Flashback_

"_Look Finn I-"_

_But I couldn't finish my sentence because all of a sudden my lips were extremely busy. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. His arms snaked around my waist. It was then that I realised I was making out, with Finn in front of my door._

_I pulled away and smiled at him. He let go of my waist and looked at me._

_I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Finn." *_

I replayed the scene over and over in my mind, smiling like a doofus all the time I picture Finn's smiling face as he touched his fingers to his lips and turned to walk to Aimee's car which had just arrived.

_*Flashback_

_She gave me a knowing smile which also told me that I was going to tell her everything the next day at school. I ran up the stairs to my room and looked out the window at the starry sky. I looked over to the next street where I saw Aimee and Finn getting out of the car. He turned around to face me, as if behind the house that was towering over him, he could see me. Then, as if he was staring straight in my eyes, he smiled. I smiled back, though I knew he couldn't see. I looked up to the sky, watching all the twinkling stars, knowing that I would never forget this moment. *_

I smiled to myself again as I snuggled into my bed, under my quilt. Whatever feeling this was, it made me feel giddy inside. It made me feel like smiling until my cheeks hurt. It made me want to run and hide. _This is something totally, and completely new. What am I supposed to do?_

My laptop beeped signaling a new IM message.

Aimeeee: jst got home n hes happy! whatevr u did, u workd magic.

I smiled at the message.

Aimeeee: so what xactly did u 2 get up 2?

kicker5525: aims, im super tired, will tell u everything tomorrow.

Aimeeee: kaaay...don't dream about Finn 2 much! *winkwink

kicker5525: GOODNIGHT aimee !

Aimeeee: haha.

I smiled at this new piece of information. _So Finn enjoyed himself just as much as I did._

I snuggled deeper into my quilt and fell asleep with a smile on my face. For the first time in a long time I was actually looking forward to going to school.

"Well sounds like the two of you had fun."

"I certainly did."

We were walking to homeroom, arms linked, as Aimee did her 'after-first-date interrogation.'

"But I still can't grasp the fact that Finn was acting all...flirty with you. I still can't get over the fact that he asked you out in the first place." I smiled.

"Yeah, well it was also kind of implied that we're going out again..." I trailed off. I snuck a peek at Aimee's reaction. When I saw her face, I bit my tongue and tried not to laugh.

"What? Really? Tell me the exact words which were said." The look on her face was priceless. She looked so shocked, it was as if Finn going out with someone was an impossibility in her eyes,

"Nothin' really. Just that I was planning on scheduling a rematch since he won. And he said 'I'll hold you to that.'" I could feel myself blushing badly. Aimee chuckled.

"Well, his is technically my second cousin so I should be totally grossed out that my best friend and my second cousin was sucking face in public, but I'm happy for you. For the both of you. You both seem happier."

"Thanks Aims." We walked into our homeroom and took our seats next to Ria, Pearl and Jenna just as our teacher walked in. I saw Finn walk in after our teacher. I looked at him and our eyes met. I smiled and so did he. He walked past me and past the empty seat next to me as he walked to the back and took a seat in the row behind me. I was shocked but I tried not to show it. One look at my friends told me that they were just as shocked as I was. I waved it off with a dismissive gesture of my hand. It was all good. I mean, even though he was the first guy to blow me off in a _long _time, I could deal. But I wasn't planning on letting him go that easy. As soon as the homeroom bell rang, I stood up to catch Finn who was already out the door. I could just hear Ria saying, "You go girl," as I chased after Finn.

I power walked until I was walking beside Finn.

"Hey Finn." I gave him a warm smile. But I knew my eyes were probing his for some explanation as to why he was being so...indifferent to me.

"Hey." He looked at me, then quickly looked away again. For some reason, I had the feeling like he didn't want to be seen with me.

"What's wrong?" Now I was genuinely hurt. _No guy ever blew me off like this...not since..._

"Oh nothing...just tired." Feeling glad that Finn had interrupted my depressing thoughts, some of my anger simmered away, but it still didn't make the hurt go away. "I'll see you later," he said as he picked up his pace and walked ahead of me. As if on cue, Aimee took Finn's place beside me.

"What is going on with Finn?" she asked. Then all of a sudden Ria, Pearl and Jenna came up next to us.

"Yeah at this point guys normally follow you around like puppies. What did you do differently last night?" Pearl chimed.

"Well, I didn't...flirt as much." I said, unsure.

"Yeah and you didn't do the nasty with them." Jenna smirked jokingly.

"Jenna! I don't do the nasty with every guy I go out with...just.."

"Most of them?" Ria asked. Then Aimee, bless her soul, saved me...

"Okay girls so here's the plan. We need to save Megan's rep as well as her heart." ..Or so I thought.

"What do you mean, 'my heart'?" I asked incredulously.

"Look girl we're not stupid. We can see how you feel about him," Ria chuckled.

"How do I feel about him?"

"Looks like she's just as clueless as he is, though I think he already knows that he likes her. We just have to tempt him and make him work for it." Aimee said.

"Okay ladies, heads together we have a whole lot of thinking to do." Jenna chimed yet again.

We then separated to our different elective classes. The next periods passed by in a blur, probably because we were all so deep in thought about how to get to Finn. Next thing I knew I was sitting at our regular table in the cafeteria blankly pushing my lunch around my plate. Aimee came up and sat down next to me.

"Okay I have it. First sit by yourself in front of him. Show him how lonely you feel and he'll come running to sit with you."

"That's not going to work!" Ria said.

"How do you know?" Aimee countered back.

"Look I'll try all your ideas so..." I cut off as I went to go sit at an empty table next to Finn's usual table. I saw him walking towards me.

"Oh I'm so lonely!" I leaned back and placed my hand on my forehead. _Stupid idiot. Playing it a little thick aren't we?_

"Laying it on a little thick aren't we?" Finn repeated the thoughts that just passed though my head with his famous smirk fixed on his face.

"I-i-i-" I got up with a fierce blush on my face and stalked back to my regular table where my friends were anxiously waiting to hear what had happened. They took one look at my flushed cheeks and burst into a fit of giggles. I stared them down and soon enough the laughter cooled down.

"What about appealing to his need to help the less fortunate?" Jenna asked.

"How am I any less fortunate than him?"

"I don't know, ask him for help with your homework or something."

"Now there is so many things wrong with that plan." Ria said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna countered.

"Please. Have none of you watched Mean Girls?" (For those of you who haven't watched Mean Girls, the main girl asks for help with her homework from the guy she's crushing on and then ends up receiving her paper in front of him while asking and she gets an A making it obvious that she didn't need his help.)

"I doubt that will happen...will it?" Aimee asked.

"But what if it does?" Ria asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jenna said.

"Well-"

"It's worth a shot." I said cutting them off. I really didn't want them to argue over something as little as this.

"Then here's your chance now!" Next thing I knew I was being pushed towards Finn so hard that I bumped straight into his chest.

"Uhh hi there.." he said uncertainty.

"Finn, I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important. I really need help with my homework. Do you think you could help me?" I batted my eyelashes knowing that, yes, I was still laying it on thick. But hopefully Finn could act dense for once. Not likely.

"What? Are you like quoting Mean Girls or something?" _Finn knows 'Mean Girls?'_

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh so you are?"

"That's not important! How do you know about Mean Girls anyway?"

"Please I have a sister and I'm currently living with Aimee," he said as if that alone would be enough explanation.

"So you've watched Mean Girls?" I asked smirking.

"So you're trying to find ways to spend time with me?" He asked smirking.

"Well-I-i-i-"

"Here's a tip; don't make it so obvious next time." He winked and walked away.

I walked back to my table in defeat. We all sat around the table, feeling gloomy. The only one of us that seemed remotely happy was Pearl, who was busy stringing beads together to make bracelets.

"Okay I know how to tempt Finn." She announced.

"And how are we going to do that?" Ria asked.

"Well he's a guy right?" Pearl said, still stringing beads together.

"Nah! He's a chick." Ria just rolled her eyes.

"As much as the sarcasm is not appreciated, I'm going to let that slide."

"Whatever-"

"ANYWAY! What's the one thing that no guy can say no to?"

"Cheap sex?" Jenna asked.

"Close. Seduction" Pearl exclaimed.

"So what? Megan's going to seduce Finn?" Aimee said incredulously.

Pearl stopped making bracelets to look at us all with an evil glimmer in her usually shiny, innocent eyes.

Aimee let me in her house and walked to the fridge, "Want anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks." She nodded and started up the stairs.

"Well you coming up then or what?" I ran up the stairs after Aimee, making my way down the familiar hallway. I passed the guest room and couldn't help but peek into the room that I knew Finn was in right that second. I heard the sound of someone plucking a melody on a guitar. _He plays guitar...how cute._

I leaned in closer and stumbled, forcing the door open and making me tumble into a big mess on the floor. _Crap._

I heard Finn chuckle.

"What stalking me now?"

I took this as an opportunity and stood up. I looked him straight in the eye.

"This is my best friend's house, is it not?" I took slow steps up to him and pretty soon I was pressed against his chest.

He smirked at me, "Yes but this is my second cousin's house is it not?" I lost a beat for a second, not knowing what to do next. This isn't going to work!

_Concentrate Megan. Don't let him get to you._

"Yes it is. Such a coincidence don't you think?" I placed my hand on his chest and his breathing became hoarse, his eyes widened and he started moving backwards,

"Why have you been avoiding me Finn? It's not nice to toy with a girl's heart."

"Isn't that what y-you d-do to guys anyway?" He didn't seem so sure of his words, but they hit me hard. I stopped with my 'seduction' and turned my head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. _I feel so guilty for hurting all these people...but.._

"Hey, I'm sorry. I...didn't mean it," he said. He actually sounded sympathetic, and he was sweet enough to try to convince me that I wasn't some heart-breaking playgirl. But even I wasn't stupid enough to know that what I did really hurt people.

"Yes..you did. And it's alright. You're right. I...I do toy with guys' hearts. And I hurt them..."

"Megan-"

"You should go." I was starting to tear up and I couldn't show him that it hurt.

"Megan-"

"Just go." The tears were overflowing and I couldn't stop it.

"Okay."

He dropped a piece of paper, identical to the first note he gave me, and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him. I sat on his bed. How he got to write a note without me seeing, I have no idea. _I'm in Finn's room crying about something Finn said with a note that was written by Finn for me. Well isn't this grand._

I opened the note and started laughing through my tears.

_Megan Meade,_

_Once you read this, I think you will have realised that you're still in my room. And you're probably wondering how I got to write this note. Yeah don't deny it. I'm psychic. Anyway, I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry for avoiding you. Hopefully Aimee will remember to invite you to the 'family weekend trip' next week. I really hope you can come. But until then,_

_Finn._

It's scary, these feelings that I have whenever Finn is concerned. _I think I'm having second thoughts with this...playgirl thing. I can't hurt Finn._

I walked up to his full-length mirror and stared at my reflection.

"Is he really worth it?" I asked myself.

I was too busy staring at my reflection that I didn't see Aimee staring through the crack of the open door, with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Great, just great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

I asked myself the same question that has been on my mind since I first met Finn, _Is he really worth it?_

Was I really willing to risk that heartbreak again, that rejection? Was I ready to take the risk and pull down my 'playgirl' pretense all for the sake of a guy? A guy that, now that I think about it, isn't unlike the last guy who broke my heart. _Don't think about it Megan. It hurts too much, don't go through all of that again._ But I couldn't stop thinking about it. The more I thought about Finn, the more I wished I could forget about my past for the benefit of my future.

_Calm down Megan, deep breaths. In, out. In, out. Okay you can do this. _I put up my 'mask' of sorts and took one look at my reflection in the mirror. I wiped away the wetness on my cheeks and smiled at myself. _There. Now you look good as new. _Hoping against hope that Aimee would not be able to tell the difference between me completely and totally happy and me heartbroken and torn up inside, I prepared myself to go outside. _Maybe she won't even notice any difference at all. _Yeah, right. Even I'm not that lucky.

There was a knock at the door. I hurriedly sat on the bed, scared that I would be unable to stand up on my own.

"Megan...Can I come in?" Aimee asked me hesitantly. _Breathe Megan. She can't know how torn up you are inside._

I sniffed and said a quiet, "Yeah.."

She slowly opened the door and peeked her head through the door. She took one look at my tear-stained face and inaudibly gasped. Her eyes widened and she ran to sit next to me on the bed.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It's alright you know, for you to be scared. After what you went through because of guys that seem like Finn. But Finn isn't that cruel. I know he wouldn't hurt you."

"Aimee, you know that, but I don't. I don't know him like you do so I can't be sure of what he will or won't do."

"Megan?"" Finn knocked on the door and opened it just a crack. He caught a glimpse of my tear stricken face and he started backing out of the door.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Aimee stood to get out. She patted my hand and made her way out the door.

"I'll leave the two of you alone."

Despite the situation I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. Knowing Aimee she would be crouching against the door listening to every word of the conversation.

Finn came up and sat down next to me. I pulled up my facade again.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, and immediately regretted it, thinking I was going to chase him away again. However, regardless of that fact, I kept my head help high and my face nonchalant.

"Look Megan, I... how about this. I'm guessing you're coming with us to the beach this weekend, since Aimee invited you?"

"She hasn't..invited me to anything..."

"Okay well then _I'm _inviting you. This weekend Aimee, her family and I are going to the beach. They think that the fresh air and the change of scenery can be good for me...Do you want to come?"

"A-a-aimee's my best friend so of c-c-course I'll go."

I could feel the blush creeping up into my cheeks but I didn't want Finn to see it. Turning my head I faced away with a growing smile on my face.

"Alright then." He sounded like a little boy, his voice quite small but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay."

"Alright, see you later Megan Meade."

He walked out the door and left me sitting on _his bed _in _his room_. I walked over to his window and stared out. My eyes widened when I caught sight of my bedroom window. I could see the inside of my bedroom as clear as day. Not knowing whether to be excited or worried, I stopped gaping out the window and walked out of Finn's room.

_So what now Megan? _I shook out all the negative thoughts that were racing through my head. I had so much unnecessary worries in my head and I was dying to get rid of them, or at least do something about it. I looked around my room. There was clutter everywhere; books and bags strewn across the floor, pencils and papers spread across my desk. With nothing else I could think of doing, I picked myself up and started whizzing around my room like a tornado, cleaning and clearing, dusting and sweeping. Pretty soon my room was all neat and clean. I looked over to my desk where a pile of photos were laying there, as if tempting me to look at them. _Sure, why not?_

Turns out that was the stupidest thing I could have done, looked at the photos I mean. Because seeing the first picture on the top of the pile already started making my heart pound so fast, it matched the rhythm of the hooves against the race track during the horse races. It was a picture of me and Tyler.

Tyler Davis.

Now don't get me started on who this guy is. He is a mean, selfish, self-absorbed heart breaker. But what he is doesn't really matter much to me anymore.

What really matters to me is what he was. He was sweet and charming. He would send me roses and text me good morning. He would send me e-mails and letters to my locker or doorstep, telling me he loved me. He would find every excuse in the world to spend time with me.

Sounds sweet right? Well trust me, once I found out the reason why all this was happening, his actions seemed far from sweet.

The only words forming in my head at that moment were _bet _and _embarrassment_ and _fake love._ It hurt way too much to think about. I quickly readied myself for bed and snuggled under the quilt, hiding from all the pain and heartache that seemed to be following me around and haunting me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip to the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

_BRING BRING!_

The shrill ringing of my phone woke me from my sleep. I waited in bed for a while listening to the phone ring. I waited for my mum or dad to pick it up, but after a few more rings it occurred to be that either they weren't home or they weren't going to pick up the phone. I flew down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uhh...Hey Megan. It's Finn."

"Oh..hey Finn."

I waited for him to say something. I could hear his breath quicken and I could have sworn that both our hearts were beating so loud that we could hear each others pound.

"So.." I said. _Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Meet me outside."

"Outside whe-"

The beeping on the dial tone cut me off. Great, he hung up.

Sighing I took my phone and went downstairs. The whole house was so empty and quiet that each of my footsteps echoed around the house. _Well at least something good is coming out of Finn calling me. I don't have to be by myself in this empty house._

I opened the door and stepped outside and almost shrieked with fear as I stepped into Finn's chest.

"Walk with me?"

I nodded then turned around to lock up the house. As I turned back to face Finn, he started walking ahead of me, keeping his hands in his pockets. He walked on and didn't turn back, expecting that I would follow him. And of course, I couldn't resist. So he kept walking and I followed him. It felt a bit weird walking behind him, not next to him, but in a way it felt right. I looked to the ground and took step after step, not bothering to look where I was going. For reasons I could not fathom, I trusted that following Finn would keep me safe, even if I wasn't looking.

All of a sudden I felt myself pressed against Finn's chest with him holding my hands. I looked up and faced him. We were outside Aimee's house, just next to the steps that lead up to her front door.

He looked at me and said, "When we get to the beach, I need to talk to you alright?"

He looked so heartbroken and his face was so serious. I nodded mutely. He moved in towards me. _Oh my God! Finn's going to kiss me!_

He moved in closer and I closed my eyes...

"Ahem."

We both sprung apart form each other as Aimee looked at us with emotionless eyes. Unusually scared of my best friend, I practically shivered under her indifferent gaze.

"Megan. Come inside for a moment will you?"

I walked into the house with Finn at my tail. Finn went off into another room as I sat on the couch next to Aimee.

"So I hear you guys are going to the beach this weekend?"

I was twirling my finger in my hair, trying to fill the awkward silence. The only sound in the room was the blaring of the horns of the cars passing through the roads outside and the breathing of both Aimee and I.

"Yeah we are. I would invite you but word has it that _Finn_ has already beat me to it."

"Look Aimee, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did bu-"

Aimee put a finger in the air, cutting me off. She looked around and then after making sure there was no one listening she nodded, satisfied.

"Megs, I'm not angry," she said laughing. "It's just if my _parents _saw they would be less hard on both you and Finn...and me...if they thought I had nothing to do with it."

I smiled at her. It was great to know she wasn't angry or upset that me and her second cousin almost _kissed._ But we didn't...Even if Aimee didn't interrupt us, I doubted that Finn would have kissed me for real. He kind of looked relieved when Aimee interrupted us.

"You should be happy you know?" She said looking at me. She seemed confused, and so was I, kind of. But she didn't know the reason for my disappointment.

"Happy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that he invited you to the beach this weekend, even if its with me and my parents."

"Yeah, I know but...I don't know. It feels a bit like he invited me out of pity."

"Megan. Seriously. It's not out of pity."

"How would you know?"

"I just do!"

"Okay ladies please stop fighting over me its okay," Finn said jokingly as he walked into the living room.

Seeing the looks on our faces, he smirked and said, "So you were fighting about me," He chuckled to himself. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that about five minutes ago we were about to lock lips and got caught by his cousin and my best friend. The casualness of his body language just ticked me off even more.

I was about to retort back but before I could even say one word out of the many words I wanted to say at that moment, Aimee punched him in the gut.

"Who would fight over you?"

"Obviously the two of you." Finn pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and left the two cousins bickering as I took the stairs two at a time. I walked over to the mirror and studied myself in the reflection as Aimee walked in and closed the door.

"Grr I swear, no amount of lovey dovey feelings will ever stop me from getting annoyed all the time he acts like that. Outer character or not, he's still acting like a jerk, no matter what his reasons. _But isn't that being a bit hypocritical Megan?_ I mentally shut myself up _again_ since my mind seems to always be on Finn's side instead of mine.

I looked over to my best friend who was busy looking through the two bags I brought filled with the clothes I was going to bring to the beach that weekend. She took out every bit of clothing I had in both bags and by the time the entire contents of my now unpacked bags were strewn across her bed, I knew that she disapproved of my choice in clothing for this trip.

"Megan, you brought _two _skirts and only _one _bikini and it covers more skin than our school uniform."

"But I'm going to the beach! Not parading around our school. This is what I always bring when I go on weekend road trips with your family. Your parents aren't going to say anything, least of all notice what I'll be wearing."

"But Finn's going to be there and I'm sure _he'll _notice. He'll notice _a lot_." She gave me a meaningful look and I sighed internally. She was right. Finn saw me at school so he saw what kind of a person I had to be. What kind of person I acted like and even how I dressed. I'll admit I am a bit of a bitch and the clothes I wear definitely, at the least, flatter my curved body, but I didn't want to suffer the pain and exhaustion of wearing push up bras and thongs around on the _weekend._ But still, Finn knows how I am at school. And Aimee was right. He _would_ notice. _Come on Megan. Both the old and the new you never gives up without a fight. _But the new Megan was far in the back of my mind at the moment. The old Megan was surfacing and she was telling me that being myself would be the best way to approach this situation. But the thing is, old Megan is heartbroken and she doesn't think straight. _Okay screw this whole thing._

"Aims I get your point but..." I sighed. She looked at me, waiting expectantly for me to finish my sentence.

"But I think I'm just going to leave everything the way it is."

"So you're giving up on Finn?"

"No, I'm giving up on acting like a slutty bitch to get to Finn. I'm just going to act like the 'me' that I am when I go on weekend trips with your family. I don't care at the moment about what Finn will say about me, how I'm going to dress or act around him this weekend. But whatever happens I'm going to be myself."

Aimee smiled.

"That's my girl."

She stood up to start on her own packing when I picked up a pillow on her bed and said, "Hey Aimee."

"Yeah?"

When she turned around I chucked the pillow at her face and she almost fell to the ground at the impact the pillow made on her. I laughed.

"While you're packing your bags, you can do mine too."

I made my way to the door, planning on going home and getting some rest before school the next day.

"What? Do your own packing you lazy bum." Aimee said, chucking the pillow back at me.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but I recall, _you_ were the one who _unpacked _my bag after _I _had already _packed it._ Therefore it seems as if _you _should finish _my_ packing for me since you messed it up in the first place."

She just looked at me and said, "Fine, fine," as she started repacking my things. I laughed at her and went back into her room to help her pack. We both smiled, knowing that I would never really leave her to pack all by herself.

* * *

BEEP BEEP!

The blare of my alarm clock woke me up with such a start, I almost fell off the bed. My eyes were bleary with sleep and my head was foggy. I picked up my phone to check the time.

6 o'clock. In the morning. On a Saturday.

I hadn't gotten that mush sleep the night before. Friday nights are always either very very busy or very very...wild. Yesterday was a bit of both. I was _busy_ being _wild._

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom where I washed my face in a useless attempt to try to wake up. I trudged down the stairs where my parents were both wide awake and super energetic, getting ready for work at one hundred miles an hour.

"You look terrible," my dad said with a smile on his face without as much as a 'good morning.' He handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled my thanks. My mother was going around the kitchen like a cyclone. It's funny how my dad could be so relaxed this early in the morning and my mum this stressed when they both got to work at the same time, leaving at the same time. My mum always got stressed for the strangest reasons, most of the time it was unnecessary but that was my mum.

"Bye!" I said, kissing them both and walking out the door. My bags were already packed and at Aimee's house so I just brought myself and my camera as I walked over to her house. The sun was already in the sky, tinting the morning sky with rays of orange and red. The cool breeze chilled me a little so I started jogging to get warmer. Within three minutes I was standing outside Aimee's house, saying good morning to her parents. They waved at me and continued loading their 7-seater 4-wheel drive as I walked into the house and went up to Aimee's room. She was in her room still in bed. Not surprisingly, she had fallen asleep in her jeans and hoodie. No doubt that she was awake at five this morning helping with the packing then falling asleep a few minutes after five.

"Aimee...get up...we're leaving soon."

I gently shook her awake as her sleep-filled eyes opened to look at me. She smiled and said, "I'll only get up if you carry me to the car."

"Not likely. C'mon up you get."

It looked like it took all her effort and will power to get up and stagger out her door. Finn was waiting outside her door. He took one look at her sleepiness and picked her up from under her knees and carried her downstairs into the car. Aimee didn't look too surprised, most likely because she was too sleepy to notice. But I was shocked and I just trailed after them.

_Note to self: Ask Aimee what she did last night and why I wasn't invited._

I chuckled inwardly to myself at the thought of Aimee getting so wasted that Finn had to carry her into the car. All thoughts along the lines of Aimee getting wasted dispersed and disappeared from my mind when I caught sight of Finn. He had already put Aimee in the car and he turned around to face me, or more likely to go back into the house. His head of bed hair was so messy and so cute at the same time. His eyes looked soft as if he had just woken up seconds before he was standing outside Aimee's door. There was a light pink line across his cheek, probably made from leaning against something in his sleep. The sun was rising higher into the sky behind him and our eyes locked. I blushed but broke our eye contact, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Aimee's parents.

"Come on Megan, it's time to go," Aimee's mum said to me.

"Coming," I replied back as I climbed into the seat next to Aimee. As soon as I had finished putting my seat belt on, Aimee leaned against me and started snoring softly again. I smiled at my best friend as her dad started the car and we began the long road trip to the beach.

The trip to the beach itself was fun. Me and Aimee kept eating and singing and talking non-stop, though a lot of our conversations were in whispers because we were sandwiched between Aimee's parents in the front and Finn behind us. I guess we didn't really have to worry that much about any of them paying much attention to us anyway. Her parents were busy talking about whatever it was they were talking about. They had been married for years and they still loved each other as much as ever, which I found incredibly sweet. And Finn, he rotated between listening to his Ipod, using his laptop or drawing into his sketch book. He looked so concentrated I doubted that he could hear a word we were saying but just to be on the safe side I dropped my voice down to a whisper.

"Aimee, Finn hasn't said a word to me for two days now! He told me he wanted to talk to me when we got to the beach, but he hasn't once mentioned where or when he was going to talk to me."

"I don't know," she hissed back, "Though Finn did mention that he wanted to see you, something about a bonfire or something." Aimee looked confused, probing through her memories to try to recall what Finn had really said.

"Oh yeah! He said-"

"Ladies its not very nice to talk about people behind their backs."

"CRAP!" Aimee and I chorused. Finn leaned back and chuckled.

Luckily Aimee's parents were deep in conversation and didn't notice the little scene that just took place.

I looked out the window to see a long stretch of sand and ocean against the midday sun. A huge sign read, 'GROVE BEACH.'

"We're here," Aimee breathed.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories: Old and New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

The scenery was breathtaking. The midday sun was hot while the slight breeze ruffled my hair as I stepped out of the car. Aimee followed me out of the car and linked arms with me. We said a quick goodbye to her parents, promising that we would be back in time for dinner. Just as we were walking away I turned my head to see Finn walking off in the opposite direction. Where is he going? But I decided to worry about that later. Right now, the most important thing was my best friend.  
Aimee and I used to come to Grove Beach as kids. In fact I first met her here when we were 8, in a mangrove. She was searching for shells and I was searching for mermaids.

_*Flashback_  
_"Come on Ms Mermaid. I won't hurt you." _

_I was walking down a path of rocks into the mangrove filled with sea ferns and the smell of salt water. I remember catching a glimpse of a mermaid tail. I even remember the mermaid talking to me, singing and whispering things._

_"You're looking for mermaids?" _

_A young girl with yellow-blonde hair asked me incredulously. She jumped upon the slippery rocks as if she were jumping onto the pavement as she approached me with a smile on her friendly face._

_"Mermaids aren't real." She told me with a laugh._

_"They are too!" I argued back._

_"If they do then show me." Even then her face was arrogant, challenging me to prove her wrong._

_"Okay then, follow me."_

_I grabbed her hand as I lead her to the small shallow pool of sea water that opened up into the bigger ocean. The rocks now became smooth and more grooved, making a comfortable and secure place to sit down. Aimee looked too scared to sit down. The look of terror on her face didn't match the boldness of her personality, but everyone was afraid of something right?_

_"Don't worry. The tide won't come in for another two hours. We have plenty of time."_

_Satisfied and reassured, she came and sat down next to me. We sat in silence. I was waiting for a glimpse of the mermaid I had seen the other time I had come to the beach. After what felt like hours, but really was ten minutes, of silence Aimee remarked, _

_"See, I told you there were no such things as mermaids."_

_"There are too! I've seen them." I insisted._

_"Really now?"_

_"Yes I'm sure. They only come out when they feel like it. They're very shy and very playful so they'll only come out when they can trust you to not laugh at them or make them feel bad."_

_She looked at me as if I were crazy. "How do you know this? Have you actually talked to them before?"_

_"Yes I have. They sing to me. And sometimes the words make sense."_

_"You're crazy," she told me as she got up to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away._

_"Wait, I'll prove it to you."_

_She turned to face me, not that she had much of a choice. My grip on her hand was just too strong, even back then._

_"How are you going to do that?"_

_"Come back tomorrow, we'll wait while the tide is low and look out for them."_

_She looked, wondering whether or not she should come back tomorrow. I saw her decision flash in her eyes._

_"I'll meet you right here, at the curve of the pool." She waved goodbye and turned to leave. But before she could she faced me and said, "I'm Aimee by the way."_

_"Megan," I said pointing at myself. Aimee nodded as she smiled and walked away, waving as she left._  
_I smiled and stared out into the ocean. I stayed there for a few minutes before leaving myself to go to my grandparents' beach house._

_The next day I met Aimee at the exact same place and we sat down for hours listening, watching and waiting for any sign of the mermaids. Each day for the rest of that week we met and spent the whole day waiting for the mermaids. Sometimes we would explore the rest of the grove. Other times we would jump into the small pool and splash around in the water. I remember the day that we had to make our way back home before school started again. I felt like crying because the two of us had become great friends._

_"Don't cry Megan. We'll see each other again soon." I could feel the tears in my eyes as she took my hand and gave me a bracelet made out of sea shells that was identical to the one hanging off her wrist._

_"How can you be so sure?" The tears were falling from my eyes and I couldn't hold it in._

_"We haven't seen the mermaids yet," she said smiling. "We can't be separated for real until we both see those mermaids."_  
_I gave a shaky laugh and said, "Okay if you say so."_

_"So we can't say goodbye alright?"_

_"What can we say then?"_

_"How about...see you later?"_

_"Alright. See you later Aimee!"_

_"See you later Megan!" *_

"This place surely brings back a lot of memories."

Aimee and I were walking through the sand where we chased each other and made sandcastles which waiting for the tide to go down so we could look for mermaids. We left identical footprints in the sand, It was warm against our toes just as the sun was warm against our faces.

"Sure does," I replied as I started pulling Aimee towards the mangrove, "But not as much memories as this place."

She smiled as she let go of my hand and raced ahead of me into the mangrove. Déjà vu took over as I remembered this exact moment years ago when a little Aimee raced ahead of a little me, her tiny bracelet bouncing as she struggled to gain speed across the sand.

The rocks were just as slippery as before but our younger selves were more cautious of this fact. Aimee and I kept slipping on the rocks, laughing like little children every time we did. Pretty soon we reached the grooved rocks that we used to sit on when we were kids. Funnily enough we still fit in the grooves where our butts sat as kids. It made me laugh to think that the more things change, the more they stay the same.

"The view here is great isn't it?"

I was leaning on Aimee's shoulder and her arm was linked with mine. The sun was bright in the sky and the waves came and gently crashed against the rocks. We could've sat there for hours talking, but the sun and the ocean called for a completely different past time. The next thing I knew our flip flops were on the rocks and I was swimming in the cool blue water which was cold enough to chill me to the bone but warm enough that I was comfortable in it. We spent hours splashing around in the water in our jean shorts and singlets. After we had enough of splashing around we trekked back to the main beach, the sand getting stuck onto the bottom of our flip flops and in the spaces between our wet toes.

By the time we arrived back at the main beach, Aimee's parents had already brought everything back up to the beach house and set up the area where we were going to have our bonfire for the night.

"Hey where's Finn?" I wondered aloud.

"He went to go and check out the scenery, why'd you ask?" Aimee's dad replied.

"Oh, no reason."

"Oh here he comes! Finn, we were wondering where you were."

I hid my face, blushing as Finn came walking up to the bonfire.

"Here, help us set up." The three of us: Finn, Aimee and I, went to help Aimee's parents set up the chairs and start taking food out of always Aimee's mum outdid herself. We unpacked containers of pasta and barbeque and salad and rice and bread and cake and jelly and absolutely everything.

"Hey can you guys go and collect some firewood for our bonfire?"

"Sure, c'mon Megan," Aimee practically dragged me away before I could catch a glimpse of where Finn was going to go. Luckily Aimee's dad had a really loud voice, so I was able to hear him talking to Finn.

"Finn you wouldn't mind helping the girls out right?"

"I think I'll go and collect some firewood over there." I heard Finn's footsteps trudge off and pretty soon Aimee and I had wandered far enough that I could no longer see, nor hear Finn or her parents.

"Megan, there should be some firewood over there."

She pointed toward a small cave like structure which indeed had a pile of dry, unused firewood. So we gathered as much as we could carry and made our way back to the bonfire. Within a couple of minutes we had the bonfire going with its blaze warming and lighting up a huge portion of the beach. I stood by its side, warming myself while watching the embers dance around the fire and into the night sky. The sun was beginning to set and Finn still hadn't arrived.

"Hey if you don't mind, I'm just going to wander around for a bit." I gave Aimee a look which she understood to be my 'distract-them-I-need-to-do-something' look. She gave a curt little nod and turned to her parents and started making conversation, distracting them allowing me to sneak off to look for Finn.

I just kept walking and pretty soon the sky was growing dark enough that I could barely see the ground where my feet were walking on. Terror gripped my chest. I was never really scared of the dark unless I was outside.

Alone.

Especially on a beach which had enough trees to be a rainforest. Pretty soon the ground began to get muddy and droplets of water began to fall from the seeming cloudless sky. Panicking, I turned around and raced back to the beach where I had come from. But even with me heading in the general direction where I thought the beach was, I was still very lost in the middle of nowhere.

There weren't supposed to be any native animals wandering around, lurking in the bushes, so it seems fair enough that when I came face to face with a dark, menacing figure who towered over me making grunting noises. I screamed so loud I wouldn't be surprised if my parents could hear me back at home.

"Shh! What's with the screaming for? Jeesh you're such a scared-y cat."

_Finn?_

"Finn?"

"Hey Megan Meade." His trademark smirk was plastered onto the face that, not even a minute before, scared me half to death.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Oh gosh this moonlight really brings out his eyes.

"Collecting firewood. What else would I be doing?" He rolled his eyes at me.

I gave him a small sarcastic smile as I said, "Oh I don't know. I just assumed that you were busy doing something else since they asked us to collect firewood about three hours ago."

"Well I was busy."

"Collecting firewood."

"Yeah."

"For three hours?"

"More like three minutes."

"So what was so interesting that it occupied the remaining two hours and fifty-seven minutes of your time?"

"What's so intriguing that it has you curious about my business."

"What's so bad that you have to argue with me so you don't have to tell me what you did?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're delaying it aren't you?"

"You're awfully nosy aren't you?"

"You're very good at changing the subject now aren't you?"

"Yes well I'm a man of many talents."

_Boy this guy won't stop._

I could feel my annoyance slowly sparking. I let down my façade for this trip, the least he could do was at normal around me too.

His eyes softened, almost as if he had heard my thoughts. He looked straight at me and it felt as if he was looking into the inner most workings of my soul.

"Took you long enough to get here."

I smiled.

"What, as if its easy to find someone in all this forest. Why did you go so far anyway?"

"I don't know. I just started wandering when you didn't come, I didn't realize I had gotten this far."

"So you were waiting for me."

"I said I needed to talk to you, didn't I?"

It was almost as if the mask that Finn wore, not that different to the mask I had always worn at school, was slowly coming off.

"So…what now?"

He turned away, "I don't know."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

There was a pause. "I…I….-"

"Look if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine by me."

"No, it's not that. It's just that… I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?" There was another pause.

I so badly wanted to reach out to him, to rest my hand on his shoulder, to calm him and to assure him that whatever needed to be said shouldn't be this hard to say, that I wouldn't judge him. But inner Megan was the one in this situation and inner Megan was shy and had about zero guts inside her, so I kept my hands to myself and waited. Eventually, he turned.

"Megan, I-"

Suddenly we were interrupted by a deafening crash of thunder and a blinding flash of lighting. We remained just like that, standing there, silenced by the storm that was raging around us for what felt like a millennia. The rain fell from the tips of my hair and into my eyes. Rain water dripped down the tip of his nose onto his lips which I could see were moving closer to me.

"Let's get out of this rain?"

The minute I spoke, I broke the moment. _What the heck did you do that for?_

Finn nodded. "There should be some shelter around here somewhere."

We walked until we came across this cave like structure that was further away from the stretch of sand that made up the beach but had less foliage, allowing the light of the moon to illuminate our feet's path.

"You can check in there, I should have a towel in there somewhere." He pointed to a small bag in the corner. I gave him a questioning look.

"I was a boy scout in a past life." Not likely.

"Haha, whatever you say."

I opened the bag and took out the towel that he mentioned and wrapped it around myself.

"Hey, toss me the lighter."

When I found it I walked over to him to where he had already made a small pile of bark and sticks surrounded by stones. He lit the fire while I sat down and squeezed the water out of

I nodded and went over to the bag. Just as I was about to open it to find the towel he mentioned, I noticed a small, black sketch book underneath it. I was about to open it when Finn grabbed it from my hands.

"Uhh that's...top secret..I kinda can't show you at the moment."

"Oh okay." I said, fighting curiosity.

I went to go sit by the fire, warming myself and drying off at the same time. Finn sat down opposite me across from the fire, taking off his jacket to dry it off. We sat in silence, staring at the flames. Well he was, I was studying the creases on his forehead when he had that look of concentration on his face. I was studying the soft curve of his lips and the smooth curve of his eyelashes when he blinked. All of a sudden a cold gust of wind blew and I unconsciously shivered.

"Oh, here let me," Finn said as he got up to sit next to me. He draped his just-dried jacked over my shoulders and scooted closer to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The night air was chilly and the wind was harsh but our little fire held its ground and was able to warm us for a few more minutes. But even a small fire couldn't compete with the wind from the storm outside. Pretty soon we were surrounded by the cold wind and the dark. The only warm was from Finn's leg which was just touching me. All of a sudden he got up and went over to get his bag. He placed it just a small distance from where the embers and burnt ash was left from the bonfire.

He lay down next to it and patted the bag, offering it to me as a pillow. Smiling hesitantly I lay down next to him.

"I hope you don't mind but.." He draped his arm over my shoulders. "I hope this keeps you warm. After all that rain, we don't want you getting sick now do we?"

Smiling I snuggled closer to him and soon drifted off to sleep. That's the funny thing about memories, they never stop arriving and they never leave your side.

And outside the cave, the wind was howling and the trees were bending over. The weather was cruel and harsh and cold. But I was snuggled safe and warm next to the only person I wanted to be with at that moment. 


	7. Chapter 7: Well isn't this great?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

The sun was rising over the trees outside the small cave where we had spent the night. My back was aching slightly from being against hard ground for so long and it was so cold I could barely feel my toes. That's the weird thing about this beach, the weather is about as unpredictable as Finn. I rolled over and found that I was lying down by myself and Finn was nowhere to be seen. I rolled over once more and sat up, stretching my arms in the air while doing so. Turning my head to the mouth of the cave, I saw that Finn had lit a small fire. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

He pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his backpack and offered them to me.

"Feeling hungry?"

I smiled as I nodded and walked over to him to sit by the fire. He opened the bag and gave it to me. The sweet taste of the sugar exploded on my tongue, and I realised that I was actually really hungry from not eating dinner the night before. I chewed slowly, listening to the sound of the breeze which was starting to warm up as the sun rose higher into the sky. Pretty soon the fire died down and the bag of marshmallows were empty. We were surrounded with a quiet silence, with the exception of the rustle of the leaves in the breeze and the song of the morning birds.

"Finn...last night...when we...kissed...I-"

"We should be heading back to the beach house. They're probably really worried."

He stood up, grabbed his bag and headed out of the cave. He seemed distant and I wasn't even sure if he knew where he was going but I followed him anyway, trusting that he wouldn't get us lost. Not that I would have minded getting lost with Finn. He walked ahead of me, pushing branches and tree ferns away from his face, always holding them long enough to stop them from hitting my face. It was a chivalrous gesture, one that I might have appreciated more if he would actually consent to looking at me. Pretty soon the bark and decayed leaves of the mini jungle type enclosure was replaced by the yellow-white of the grainy, sandy shore. We were closing in on the front porch of the beach house where Aimee and her parents were probably still fast asleep. It was only the early hours of morning, probably only 6 or 7 o'clock. Finn tried the door. It was locked. The weather was getting warmer so Finn and I stripped off our jackets and he placed his bag on a chair on the porch.

"Walk with me?"

I nodded. He strode past me and walked ahead of me again, making his way down the stone steps leading to the sandy shore. Just as before he didn't look back, expecting me to follow him. And as before, I did.

We walked. The sand gave in beneath our feet and before long two sets of footprints marked the sand. It felt as if we were reliving the past because just as before I ran into Finn's chest once again. He was standing there looking at his feet and I was looking up, hoping to catch his took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. He didn't look away from me, just looking as if he could see right into my soul and as if he could read my mind. I looked away, the intensity of our gaze was just too overwhelming. He couldn't know the real reason why I wanted to go out with him in the first place. He's going to be so hurt when he realises that I didn't go and talk to him on his first day just to 'get to know him' and that I had ulterior motives: to further my reputation._ But you really like him now. That wasn't something you were counting on, or even expecting._

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

I detected a hint of a blush on Finn's tanned cheeks which were glowing in the morning light. I waited, not wanting to ruin the moment. My palms were getting sweaty in his and my cheeks were turning redder than a ripened tomato.

"Megan, I know that ever since I came to our school I've been given the reputation of a 'bad boy' and a social outcast, and I know I seem to keep to myself and I value my alone time, I really really like you and I know about your reputation, and how you're the most popular girl in school. I know that you're the kind of girl that jocks drool over and I know you could never like me but-"

"Finn I-"

"Let me finish, please."

"O...Okay."

"You have no reason to like me or even accept what I'm about to tell you and I understand completely. I never really do or say things like this and even though I have fears and doubts I think that the risk is worth taking."

He pauses and takes a deep, audible breath. He looks me straight in the eye and I see a flash of decisiveness and confidence in his eyes.

"I like you Megan. As in I really _really _like you. I want to be the one to hold your hand when we're strolling down the sidewalk. I want to be the one to hold you in my arms whenever you feel that you need someone to comfort you. I want to be the one you think about before you go to bed. And I want to be the one you think of first when you wake up in the morning. I want to be _with you_. Whatever it takes, whatever it involves. I want to be _yours_ and _only yours._"

He is breathing heavily by the end of his confession, as was I. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt as if my heart was about to explode. It felt as if my eyes should be filled with tears and yet I knew that my cold, indifference was showing. I wanted so badly to express how I felt about Finn to him but I had been hiding behind a mask of selfishness and indifference to others and that mask wasn't one that was easily removed. A short while after his breathing slows down and returns to its usual pace. His heart, however, was still beating so hard, so fast, so loud that I could hear it thumping in his rib cage.

"S-s-say something...please?" he stammered.

I knew it must have taken a lot of courage and effort on his part to be able to throw away his pride for two seconds to be able to confess his feelings to me with such emotion. And I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to be as brave as him. I wanted to be able to speak for myself and say what I wanted to say. I wanted to be able to feel, really _feel_ and not have to be embarrassed about what I was feeling, or who I was feeling it for. After experiencing this startling revelation, I felt the tears collect in the pits of my eyes and I knew then what I was to do. I looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness or sorrow. They were tears of joy. He looked uncertain and shocked at the sight of my tears, then taken aback at the sight of my smile. But he smiled back at me as I closed my eyes, stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. It was a small, subtle kiss. Or at least it started out that way but pretty soon it started to heat up. My arm snaked around his neck and his around my hips. Our legs gave in and we fell into a tangled mess onto the sand, but that didn't slow, nor distract us from out current activity which was keeping our lips very busy. His hand was soon on my cheek which then slowly moved to my neck as he slipped a finger underneath my bra strap. I knew what I wanted to happen but I'll never know what could've happened for right at that second Aimee herself stepped out onto the front porch of the beach house. She was standing there, stretching and taking the the vitamin D from the morning sun barely ten steps away from us. It's funny how every time I follow Finn willingly on our little walks, we always stop not too far from where Aimee is. I felt myself growl in the back of my throat as Finn pulled away but he motioned towards where Aimee was now taking lithe little steps towards us. Clearing his throat Finn sat up and pulled me up next to him. Aimee caught the sight of us sitting together on the beach and stopped in her tracks. She noted my messed up hair and Finn's rumpled shirt and realisation kicks in and I could see a mischievous glint in her eye. _She's going to play this as her entertainment._ I chuckled to myself. This was classic Aimee. _Let her have her fun. I might actually get entertained by what she has planned._

"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?"

She practically bounced down to where we were sitting and plopped herself in between where we were sitting.

"Nothing.." Finn coughed.

I laughed. I took Aimee's hand and pulled her up so we were both standing.

"Finn I'll catch you later okay?"

Without waiting to hear his reply I dragged Aimee off towards the house, leaving Finn sitting there alone, dumbstruck on the sand.

"Okay so what exactly are you up to?"

She grinned at me.

"Just wait and see, this is for your benefit as well as mine."

"What are you..?"

"Just trust me. Keep walking forward and don't look back."

"O..kay?"

I did as she instructed me, both of us walking towards the house and further away from Finn. Even when we were already inside the house and the door was safely shut, both of us still walked on straight ahead, up the stairs to the landing just outside the three doors; one leading to Finn's room, one to the room Aimee and I shared and one that led up the stairs where the rooftop was slightly flat, perfect for sitting out and enjoying the scenery. Aimee led me into our room. She plopped herself into her bed, picked up her brush and started combing her hair.

"Walk over to the window for me?"

I did as she asked, not entirely sure of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Is Finn still on the beach?"

Funnily enough he was. He was still in the exact same position that he was when we left him there on the beach, except for the direction of his head which was now facing the bright morning sun and its reflection on the clear blue waves.

"Yeah, he is."

I heard Aimee chuckle. As I turned to face her, I saw that she had replaced her brush for a pair of binoculars which were now sitting in her hand. She walked over to me and lifted them to her face. She smirked.

"Now if I know that face I'd say..."

"What? Say what?"

She had trailed off in thought, but I was still curious as to what she was thinking about.

"You'd say what?" I prompted.

"Okay you're going to need these."

She handed me the binoculars and walked over to her bed. She lay down and picked up her soccer ball, which she then started throwing against the wall and head butting it when it rebounded back to her. She continued doing different soccer drills, only with her head and the wall not with her feet and another player.

"So, what are these for exactly?" I said, gesturing to binoculars which were now in my hands.

"Oh you'll see. Just look to the beach."

I did as she said.

"Watch Finn."

I found Finn on the beach and nodded.

"Okay now tell me, is he sitting there smiling or sitting there with no expression on his face?"

"No expression."

"Okay within the next five minutes he's going to get up and start jogging."

"O..kay?"

I found that hard to believe but I listened to what Aimee was saying. And sure enough, as if on cue, Finn got up and started jogging down the long stretch of beach.

"Next, he's going to jog up here and take a shower."

Confused, but still curious I followed Finn with the binoculars and without a doubt he ran up the stone steps and I heard the wooden door slam downstairs and his heavy footsteps trudge up. I heard Finn stop outside on the landing outside our rooms. He then quietly closed the door to his room and within minutes the water from his private bathroom's shower was running.

"So what exactly is going on?"

I was really confused, firstly about how Aimee could predict what Finn would be doing, and secondly how any of it was relevant or important in any way. Why exactly should I care about any of this? _What's going on?_

Aimee got up and made her way out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She turned her head to face me with a smirk on her face.

"Ten minutes."

"Excuse me?"

She winked at me and walked out the door, quietly closing the door behind her. I waited and listened to Finn's shower water continue and then die down after a few minutes. There was quiet. I looked to the small star clock hanging on the wall of our room. Eight minutes since Aimee left.

I watched the clock tick. The sound of a door opening, then shutting quietly came from outside, muffled by my own door. I heard the shuffle of feet on the landing outside my door.

Nine minutes since Aimee left.

I watched as the seconds hand ticked closer and closer to the 12, marking the ten minutes. What was about to happen, I wasn't sure. Why Aimee had that look on her face when she left, I had no idea. But what I did know is that whatever was going to happen when the ten minutes were up, it was going to drastically alter my relationship with Finn.

But whether it was in a good way or a bad I wasn't sure.

Ten minutes.

There was a knock at the door. Then a clearing of a throat.

"Uhh Megan? Can I come in and talk to you for a bit?"

I stood up and made my way over to the door. I placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

_Breathe Megan. Just breathe._


	8. Chapter 8: Blast from the Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

_What are you so afraid of?_ The question was pounding in my mind, asking itself to me over and over again, though it didn't seem so unreasonable to ask. What was I afraid of? I was the one playing him wasn't I? But I think that's why I was afraid. I was afraid of liking him too much. I was afraid of having to choose between my reputation and feelings for someone that I had never experienced before, or at least not in a long while.

"Megan? Are you there?"

_Open the door._

I head Finn's steps going towards the stairs leading down to the bottom floor of the house.

_Quick, hurry up before he leaves you loser._

I acted on impulse. I hurriedly opened the door.

"Finn."

He turned around. His face was just about the cutest thing I had ever seen. His lips were slightly turned down at the corners, though his expression wasn't sad. He looked like an innocent puppy.

Using no words I asked him if he wanted to come in. I think it was the look in my eye, or maybe the small, shy smile that was fixed on my face, but he gave a baby-like smile and I stepped back, holding the door open for him as he stepped inside. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"I..I-"

"Yeah?"

"It's...its a great day today."

"Yeah, it is."

We stood there, me by the door and Finn near the window and the head of my bed.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he replied.

"Gosh Finn, what are we doing?"

"Uhh, I..don't..know?"

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it."

"No, no let me. I'm the guy, I'll do the talking."

"Okay."

"Okay so here it goes," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I like you Megan, like, I _really_ like you. But I don't want to get myself in the situation where...where having something between us, will be...y'know...bad for us."

At this point he was facing me with a small blush on his cheek.

"I don't want to, have to go through all that again. I don't want to go through with anything to have it not be worth it. I don't want to have to be with you, and just get hurt in the process."

He was breathing heavily, more from the effort than short of breath.

"Megan, say something."

"I like you to Finn. A lot."

He looked at me as if expecting me to say more. But when he realised that was all I was going to say, he asked me, "So, what happens now?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Okay, well I have an idea. Tonight, there's going to be a big bonfire by the beach. And since Aimee's parents agreed to let us miss one day of school, we're leaving here tomorrow instead of tonight. So, do you wanna like...hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, we can join them at the bonfire, and maybe just..talk?"

I smiled, "Sounds great."

"Cool so, I'll swing by your room in an hour or two."

"But I thought you said the bonfire was tonight? Isn't it like four hours away?"

"Yeah but, I wanna show you something." He shot me a smile and walked out the door, saying goodbye with a small wink.

I sat on my bed, feeling flustered and excited. _I had a date with Finn!_

"So, I hear you have a date with Finn."

"Whoa, jeez Aims you scared the crap out of me."

"I'm a scary person Megs, thats what I do."

"Whatever. How'd you know about my date with Finn anyway?"

"I don't know. How'd I know what Finn was doing about ten minutes before the ten minutes before he asked you out?"

"Huh?"

"Haha, never mind. Point is, you've got a date. With _Finn_."

She looked at me, as if waiting for a huge outburst of excitement. Realising that the outburst wasn't coming, a puzzled look replaced the smirk which was firmly fixed on her face.

"Aren't you excited? You have a _date_ with _Finn._"

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to go through with it, the date and ..the plan..you know..."

"Okay, are we even on the same page? Are you hearing yourself?"

"Yeah, I know. I can hear myself?"

"Then why did I just hear you say that you don't want to go through with the plan? I mean, Finn's my cousin and all and I don't want him to get hurt. But...but you...you're going to seriously...wow..."

"What's so 'wow' about this?"

"You're risking damaging your reputation!"

"By saying no to the date?"

"By not taking Finn out! You already got involved with him and everyone's going to think you couldn't do it if you don't break Finn's heart!"

"Shhh! Do you mind? He's right next door!"

"No he's not, he went out for a bit. Something about a bonfire. But that's not the point! You're risking your rep! Are you seriously going to risk it, just because 'you're not sure' you can go through with the date? I'm your best friend Megan, I don't want you to have to go back to how you were before, and this is the only way to keep you from having to go through all that crap again! Your bad reputation is what stops the rumors and gossiping. You know that!"

"Yeah I know, but if I go through through with the plan of breaking Finn's heart, its more likely to 'damage my reputation' than if we just call the whole thing off."

"What? How does that work? The only way for that to make any sense is if you can't go through with the plan of breaking his heart because you like him but thats just...oh."

She took one look at me and it all just clicked. That's one of the best things about Aimee, she gets me, no matter how hard or how farfetched the situation is, she can take one look at me and understand everything completely.

"Since when?"

"Since the first day."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"Haha its okay. I should've known. All the signs were there."

"What d'you mean?"

"Megs you're my best friend. I should've realised earlier that you liked someone. It was actually pretty obvious now that I think about it."

"Haha, thanks Aims."

She smiled at me.

"So do you need help with your preparation or not?"

We spent the next hour choosing what clothes I was going to wear and what topics of conversation I should avoid.

"Aimee! Aimee! Seriously?"

"What?"

"I think maybe I should just stick with, I don't know. Being myself?"

"If you say so. Are you sure about this date? It's not to late to back out."

A knock at the door interrupted what I was going to say. _This is it._

"Or maybe it is too late. Okay well have fun!"

She practically pushed me towards the door and waved me forward. I took a deep breath and opened the door. And I nearly fainted form shock right then and there.

"Hey Megan, why are you dressed like that?"

There, standing in my doorway, was Tyler. Tyler freaking Davis.

"Tyler? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Aimee baby calm down. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit my girlfriend when she was in town?"

I was speechless, lightheaded. I just had to sit down. I went over to my bed and collapsed against the wall. I was breathing heavily.

"Tyler, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can," Aimee said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes? What is it you want to tell me?" Tyler replied with an equally sickening sweet smile.

I could almost swear I could hear Aimee's brain shouting insults at him, so I dried my eyes and waited for, probably, the most entertaining thing I would be seeing in a while.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE YOU STUPID HEARTBREAKER AND SHE NEVER WILL! SHE GAVE UP ON YOU AGES AGO. YOU'RE NOT HER BOYFRIEND, SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE YOU STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A 'BOYFRIEND' OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU CALL YOUR RELATION TO MEGAN."

By the end of her little speech she was panting hard, her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were blazing with a fire that I only see in her eyes when she's really passionate about what she's saying, which made my heart flutter to think that she was passionate about keeping my heart safe from that bastard Tyler Davis. To most people, Aimee's reaction to my ex-boyfriend's appearance would appear rash but Aimee and I were as close as sisters. We felt each others' pain and no matter how cliche that sounds, its true. I had spent a lot of my childhood making and breaking friendships. I don't know what it was but I always seemed to get myself involved in the wrong crowds, and funnily enough it all started back even before I met Aimee. The bad choices in crowds to hang out in continued throughout my life, though there were a select few who were real friends to me. Aimee was an example of that. But the wrong crowd type people? Tyler Davis is a _very_ good example of that.

Sure he was popular, considerably hot and was pretty much every shallow girls' dream boyfriend, I was stupid enough to think that he _cared _enough about me to actually change his bad habits. He was a playboy, he would smoke joints behind the school cafeteria and would occasionally be caught downtown getting some poor, innocent girl drunk so he could take her home and have some fun. And keep in mind he was only in his early high school years at the time. But he convinced me that he cared about me, that I was _different_ to all those sex-driven, whore-like girls. He would feed me lines like, 'Your the only one for me,' and 'those girls were just my stepping stones on finding my way to you.' He would tell me that he was going through a phase and now that he had found me, he was going to stop. And I was stupid enough to believe it. I believed that fake smile and the predatory glint in his eyes. I believed that he would actually change for me. I believed that he cared. Well the jokes on me isn't it. I should've known. He wouldn't stop with the joints, or the girls or the drinking. He wouldn't change for someone as lowly as me, or at least as lowly as I felt back then. Boy was I glad when I finally pulled myself out of the mess that he left me behind in.

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS TO LEAVE OR I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU-"

"Aimee, Aimee its alright. I'll handle this."

"Yeah Aimee baby it's alright. Megan can handle me all on her own, can't you sweetheart?"

Aimee gave a disgusted snort. "Go drown yourself."

"Aimee," I gave her a stern look.

"Alright alright I'll go but if he's not gone in ten minutes I'm throwing him out the window."

She stormed out the door and closed it with a slam. I turned to face him and he smiled. I swear my heart stopped in my chest. That smile brought back so many memories, memories that I never wanted to forget.

"Hey honey-bear."

My eyes bulged and all of a sudden different kinds of memories flooded into my mind. They left me stranded with tears in my eyes and a pain that was twisting a knot in my chest. All of a sudden I knew what I had to do.

"Megan? Are you alr-"

*BAM*

"Okay what the hell was that for?"

"Get the hell outta my room."

"What did you say?"

His eyes were flaming but his lips were turned down into a slight frown.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Did you just punch me in the face?"

"No I just handed you a Nobel Prize, OF COURSE I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE!"

"Fine, you're not worth it anyway."

"As if you ever were."

"You'll regret this. I came by to give you a second chance and you're throwing it all away so you can stay single forever?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know what it means. Single. Forever."

"Excuse me?"

"You very well know that I was the only person that ever loved you. That ever _will _love you _ever._ Face it. You're destined to be alone."

_Jeesh has he been watching too many Sci-Fi movies? What's with the Jedi talk?_

I was about to retort back with some snappy comeback but a knock sounded at the door and silenced me.

"Megan are you ready to g-"

Finn's eyes scanned over the room, taking in Tyler smirking, me in tears and the proximity between us that I had just noticed now.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No no of cour-"

"Yeah, dude sorry but me and Megan are having a moment. If you don't mind we would like some privacy."

"Tyler what the _hell?_ Finn, no don't go," I pleaded.

"It's alright Megan. I'll see you later."

He quietly shut the door behind him but not before I saw the shock and hurt in his eyes. He has assessed this situation in the completely wrong context.

MY anger started boiling up. It was one thing to come here and insult me like that. It was another to hurt Finn.

"Get the HELL out of my room before I BREAK your NECK!"

I shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. A slight 'ouch' alarmed me to the fact that I think I might have hit something. Then I remembered it was Tyler so it didn't really faze me.

I waited for about five minutes, waiting to hear Tyler's footsteps and sure enough he soon gave up and retreated back to wherever he came from. Sighing I stood and made my way to Finn's door. I knocked, listened and waited.

"Finn?" I asked, knocking again. I heard the door downstairs slam. I ran up to the roof just in time to see Finn running down to the beach. As soon as he arrived a crown of people surrounded him with hugs, hands to slap and warm hellos. It came to my attention, annoyingly, that a great deal of the people hugging him were girls. Why it bothered me, I had a pretty good idea. What I was going to do about it, I was sure.


	9. Chapter 9: Blast from the Past Part 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

I quickly put on a pair of shorts, pulled my favorite black, thinning hoodie and swiped on some lip gloss.

_I swear I hate Tyler, I have to go and talk to Finn._

Explaining the my-playboy-ex-boyfriend-is-here-to-visit-aka-ruin-my-life situation to Finn wasn't going to be easy. _Stupid Tyler ruins everything._

I sat on my bed, all dressed up ready to go. Sighing I fell back onto my pillows and started up at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do. How the hell was I going to explain this to Finn.

_Just talk to him Megan. I'm sure he'll understand._

Taking a deep breath, I stood and ran outside, slamming the front door behind me. I could see Aimee up ahead at the bonfire surrounded by a bunch of guys that I've never seen before, and knowing Aimee, neither had she. I jogged down the road, past the houses and down the cobbled stairs onto the sand and started towards Aimee. But suddenly something rather attention grabbing became the only thing I could see.

I have no idea who she was but that didn't stop the rude remarks and unpleasant insults from materalising through my head. I was picturing her falling into the ocean and making a fool out of herself just as Aimee came running up to me.

"Megan? Megan you there? Yooohoooo? Meaaagaaaaaan!"

Aimee's voice was muffled, it sounded as if I was hearing her from underwater. The slight anger that had coursed through my veins was soon replaced by and overwhelming sadness. I really didn't know what to do now.

_Finn..._

Tears formed in the pits of my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, especially Finn. I had a rep to keep up.

"Megan? Meagan! Hey where are you going?"

I didn't stop to reassure Aimee or subside her cries. I just ran. I ran down the beach, my thongs slipping off my feet, leaving them burning and blistering. But I could hardly care less. Soon the hot sand was replaced by the cold, wet feel of the rock and my blisters started cooling down but the heat of my anger was still freshly branded in my mind.

_What's with this feeling? I never felt this bad about a guy before._

"Megan?"

I turned my head slightly to look but I already knew who it was. How could I not recognise that voice?

"What do you want Finn?"

"Hey whats your problem? I came running here to make sure you were okay. You looked absolutely crushed. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Why yes _Finn_ I'm perfectly _fine._"

"Hey, whats with that attitude?"

"Whats with you? You don't know how much it hurt to see you flirting with some other girl. To see you _leave me_ by myself with _Tyler_ of all people! And your asking me whats up with me?"

"What? Don't I have a right to talk to other girls if you're off with other guys?

"I'm not with any other guy! You're the one who led me on and just dumped me like a piece of trash!"

A look of confusion swept across Finn's face. Suddenly I became very confused too.

"Megan what are you talking about? I thought you were his girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Tyler, I thought you were his girlfriend. At least thats what he told me..."

"WHAT?"

"Err Megan? Are you okay? Your head...looks like its about to explode."

_What the HELL is Tyler's problem? Making up crap like this! I knew he was out to get me. There's no way hes here for a "friendly visit."_

"Uhh Megan?"

"What?"

"Megan I'm not your enemy here."

_He's right you know._

I mentally shut myself up and turned by body to face him completely.

"Sorry..I just...sorry...I'm-"

"You're sorry. I get it."

He turned away from me facing towards the general direction where the flames of the bonfire were flickering to life.

"Finn..."

I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder. But then, at the last second when my fingers were just inches away from him, I pulled my hand back.

_What am I doing?_

Sighing I took a step forward, mentally preparing myself to face the scene that I know was waiting for me at the bonfire. As I passed Finn I saw his arm shoot out and stop me in my path.

"Wait Megan...wait..."

"I have to get back."

"Megan please I..."

"Why are we even doing this Finn? We fight over the littlest things and we barely know each other."

"Then why don't you get to know me. I know I want to know everything there is to know about you!"

The tears that I had just managed to stop started pouring down my cheeks once more.

"Finn...I can't...I can't go through all of that again. You know what it feels like right? What heartbreak feels like?"

I heard him audibly sigh behind me. I felt his hand move and the next thing I knew I was whirled around to face him, our faces barely a few centimeters apart.

"Megan," he said, his voice playful.

"Y-y-yes?"

"To know what heartbreak feels like, you need to know what love feels like."

"A-and how does love feel like then if you're s-such and expert?" I asked shakily.

"Like this."

The next thing I knew his lips were against mine and it seemed as if the whole world had slowed down. The voices and shrill cries of the people on the beach were drowned out by the potent sound of the whispering of the trees, the gentle crash of the waves along the shoreline.

The sun set around us as I felt its heat slowly leave me but the firm hold of Finn's lips against mine, the strong hold of his locked arms around me, kept me feeling safe and warm. I locked my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss. All thoughts about Tyler, about my reputation, all my thoughts about just about everything disappeared. All I could think about was this, this moment. This moment that I would never forget.

(break)

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Mm nothing."

The sun had already set far below the horizon. The flames of the bonfire were increasing in height and heat. The sun had gone done. Now the real party was starting. Under the influence of the dark black sky the flickering flames of the bonfire seemed more menacing but Finn's hand in mine reminded me that there was nothing to be afraid of. Everything was right in the world.

We were sitting on the beach, the sand warmed by the heat of the fire. My face was flushed from sitting so close to the bonfire but it was a good heat. A flame that promised safety.

"Megan babe!"

I froze and I felt Finn stiffen beside me. Looks like I'm not the only one that recognised his voice.

"Tyler go away," I said, not even bothering to turn and look at him. Instead I squeezed Finn's hand and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Aww why so mean Megan? You're really hurting my feelings here," he said as he popped his head next to mine with a grin pasted right in the middle of his over-confident face.

"Tyler I'm serious go away," I said momentarily lifting my head of Finn's shoulder to glare at Tyler.

Tyler's eyes moved down and rested upon the image of my hand locked in Finn's. His eyes started bulging, just as he used to when I talked back to him or complained about the lack off attention he gave me when we were still together.

"Megan, honey...who's this?"

"I'm not your honey."

"Aww come on, don't I get an introduction."

"No but I'd be happy to give you a punch in the face," I said smiling sweetly at him. People were starting to notice and pretty soon it was silent on the beach, everyone waiting, preparing themselves for the scene that they were almost certainly about to witness.

"Tyler Davis," he said, extending his hand to Finn.

"Finn McGowan," Finn said in reply, merely glancing at Tyler, not even bothering to return the hand shake.

"C'mon dude. Megan might not be talking to me but that doesn't mean you have to hold a prejudice against me right?"

I almost fell flat on to the sand as Finn let go of my hand and got up. By the time he had walked over to him, Tyler was already standing up. They were both about the same height so neither looked particularly menacing to the other. But where Tyler's eyes were playful and over-confident, Finn's were pissed off.

"What? You going to start something pretty boy?"

"Does Megan have reason to not talk to you?"

"If not being woman enough for me is a reason then yeah she does."

"What. Did. You. Just. _Say?"_

Finn's arm swung back and I knew that he was going to punch Tyler if I didn't do something about it. I jumped up suddenly just in time to hold Finn's arm back. Not enough to stop the swing completely but I think I stopped him enough that Tyler's nose didn't break, it just got badly bruised.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk about Megan that way."

"Ha. Dude you don't know what you just got yourself into," Tyler said with a half-smirk. My guess is that he was probably scared that Finn would hit him again.

"Bring it. I can take a hit."

"Oh I'm sure you can. But I don't think you'll be able to take whats coming for you."

"Oh really? Coming from someone who can't take a hit."

Anger replaced the playfulness and confidence in Tyler's eyes.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

An evil gleam appeared in Finn's eyes.

"Good. I have plenty more anger and I need an outlet."

Tyler turned around, rendered speechless. He walked off fuming. As soon as Tyler was out of sight, the whole beach erupted in frenzied whispers. Snippets of conversation met my ears but I wasn't able to hear them properly. All my attention was focused on Finn who had turned to face me, his face glowing.

"Well that was fun." He smiled at me.

I stifled my giggles but they soon escaped from my lips and bursts of giggles soon surrounded us. The sounds around us; the cacophony of conversations, the continuous crashing of the waves and the crack of the flickering flames, all of the sounds around us added to the atmosphere. The flames danced against Finn's flushed cheeks. His eyes, now soft and gentle were looking straight at me, making me feel exhilarated and embarrased at the same time.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything. Just...thanks."

"He had no right to talk to you like that Megan," he said, his arms encircling me and squeezing me tightly against his chest.

"It's okay. I'm over it now."

"Yeah but I'm not." A shadow of sadness and anger flashed through Finn's eyes. I gently placed my hand against his cheek.

"Finn, don't. Don't think about it. Tyler Davis has already ruined my life enough. I'm over it and all I see is you. That's all that matters right?"

He sighed and gave in, leaning his cheek against the palm of my hand.

"Okay if you say so. But if he _ever_ tries to harm you again I swear on my life I'm not going to stand by on the sidelines watching it happen."

Finn's words scared me but I was pretty sure Tyler wouldn't try anything. _Finn's only saying that because he cares about you._

Thats right. Finn does care about me.

"Thanks again."

"I'm always going to be here for you Megan. Through whatever no matter what."

I smiled at him and leaned against his chest as he tightened his grip around me. My eyes met Aimee's through the crowd of people. She had a big smile on her face. I was happy, Finn was happy and Tyler just got hit by Finn so therefore Aimee was happy.

Thoughts about Tyler slipped from my mind as I closed my eyes and rested my head against Finn. I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep and without Finn's strong grip, I probably would have fallen. But I wasn't thinking about falling. I saw Finn's lips meet mine and his arms grip me tighter, sheltering me from the cold night air. When I opened my eyes I was in my room, my head resting on my pillow which felt softer than it had before. I snuggled under my quilt, unsure if I had been dreaming. But I fell right back to sleep, returning to the safety of Finn's arms.

* * *

**So guys what did you think? As always feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Haunting Past Part 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

_BRING! _

The shrill sound of the first bell sounded in my ears. I collected the last of my books from my locker and closed it shut. I strolled brainlessly towards the classroom, ignoring the few students that were milling around their lockers. Being late for class didn't really affect me much. Being late to class increases my rep and none of the teachers even try to contradict me.

I had only gone halfway towards my homeroom before the bell rang and I had to turn around again to the other side of the hall towards my first period class. By the time I reached the classroom our substitute teacher had already started his lecture but even the sub teachers knew better than to scold me for coming late to class; there was no point, I was always late no matter what they did. I took my seat at the back of the classroom next to Aimee and put my headphones on, not bothering to be conspicuous about it. I leaned back in my chair and stared at nothing, the deafening music screaming in my ears. My thoughts wandered, just as they always did, drifting from what a waste of time school seemed to what Finn could possibly be doing now.

_Finn..._

What was up with that anyway?

_*Flashback_

"_Okay if you say so. But if he ever tries to harm you again I swear on my life I'm not going to stand by on the sidelines watching it happen."_

"_Thanks again."_

"_I'm always going to be here for you Megan. Through whatever no matter what."*_

Jeez that boy really needs to set his priorities straight.

_*Flashback_

_Rummaging through my locker, I sighed. What was the deal between me and Finn? As I was reaching for a folder, I heard Finn's voice. He's laughing...with his friends. Without me._

_Don't be so stingy Megan, I tell myself. He's allowed to have friends besides you._

"_Hey Finn! Wha-"_

_But I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I really had no idea what to say. Finn was there, walking with a bunch of other people. But what surprised me the most wasn't the fact that Outcast Finn was surrounded by people. No, what surprised me, and shocked and hurt me too, was that his arm was linked with this other girl. She was a tall brunette with honey blonde streaks waving down the length of her hair. She and Finn were all smiles. They must have been talking about something really intense because Finn, not even looking in my direction, turned to her, laughed and kept on walking right by me.*_

Zoning back into the class discussion I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _What the hell?_

Why was I crying? Why should I feel bad? Why should it affect me that Finn was with another girl?

Its definitely not because I was offended. Why should I care? No, it wasn't because I was offended. It was because my feelings for Finn weren't just friendly anymore. My need to be close to him wasn't because of my rep anymore. It was because I really, _truly_ started caring for him, more so than I originally planned.

_Great. I sound like a love-sick, obsessive stalker._

I groaned and allowed my head to fall heavy into the palms of my hands. A few heads turned to face me but the majority of the class didn't even bother looking back. Constant interruptions from the back of the classroom was a normal thing.

_BRING!_

The shrill sound of the school bell rang once more, signalling the beginning of our next class. I got up, not bothering to wait to hear the homework and walked out the door. Aimee walked beside me, knowing better than to ask me at the present moment what was bothering me. It was useless anyway, with the mood I was in. All around us kids were strolling to their next class, no one bothering to rush.

"Meg! Aimee! Wait up!"

Aimee and I stopped in our tracks and turned around to see Jenna and Ria walking towards us.

"History's in the next building yes?"

Aimee nodded and slowed down to walk beside them. I continued my normal pace, walking just a few steps in front of them.

"Hey whats up with her?" Ria called loudly, wanting me to hear.

Normally I would've turned around and explained. Or maybe given her a dirty look. But today the feelings circling within me was to confusing and hurt to much that I didn't have to will power to turn around.

"Hey! Megan! Wait _up_!"

"Ria! Can't you tell that shes not in the mood?" Jenna said exasperatedly.

"Guys! I'll explain, can you just please! Keep your voices _down!_"

The two of them shut up as they strained in to hear Aimee's hushed whispers. Not bothering to try to listen to my best friend's frantic explanations I sped up my pace a bit so I was already sitting in my usual back seat of our History classroom by the time the three of them walked in. The classroom was already full by the time we arrived, everyone yelling and shouting. Gossiping and throwing paper everywhere. Our History teacher, Mr Palento, was the sort of pushover teacher that no one listened to. I settled in my seat watching as the three of them leaned in towards each other, busy gossiping away about my current mood. I put my headphones on and closed my eyes. I hooked my black hoodie over my head and closed my eyes. Mr Palento may be a pushover but he was the only teacher who made me do the work. Not that I minded, it was a nice change but I decided to enjoy my last few minutes before the hard work that was sure to come.

The figure of our teacher brought me to attention. I sat up and paused my Ipod mid-song and put down my hoodie. I sat there waiting for instructions. History was my favorite subject after all. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for the rest of my class.

"Class! Could I please call your attention!"

I watched, amused, as our teacher frantically tried to keep the class under control. Feeling sorry for him, I sighed and stood up. The sound of my scraping chair shut the whole class up.

"Hey! Can all of you just shut it for two seconds? Jeez."

I sat down as Mr Palento shot a grateful glance at me.

"Thank you Ms Meade. Now just as I was about to say, we have a new student here with us today."

_New student? What the hell?_

"So class could you please welcome Ms Jessica Abrams."

A familiar head of brunette hair walked into the class. A face that I saw earlier this morning smiled to the class.

"Hi! I'm Jess!"

I felt Aimee's gasp of shock next to me, which caused my heart to freeze. It couldn't be her. Could it?

"Welcome to the class Jessica! Maybe you can tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr Palento said smiling.

"Umm...okay!"

She walked to the centre of the front, the exact spot Mr Palento was standing a few seconds ago. She turned to face the class and she smiled.

"Okay, so I used to come down here every summer, to visit my friends and some close friends of my family. I stopped coming down here for a while, since a few years back because of some tension between me and this certain friend. But its all worked out now."

She looked at me, staring me right in the eyes. I saw the gleam in her eye as she smiled and continued to stare me down.

"This certain friend is the reason that I came back. I was worried that I was going to lose him so I decided to come and stay here for a while to make sure that doesn't happen."

She smiled at the class as a few kids started whispering and as she walked down the centre aisle to sit about 4 desks away from me, more than a couple of wolf whistles broke out. Everyone turned to her and started asking questions. Who was this certain person she came back for? How did she make her hair so beautiful? Some guys even had the nerve to ask her out. I could barely make out her politely declining, saying she has someone else in mind when Aimee nudged me. I looked to her and she gestured towards the new girl. She mouthed 'that's her' and slouched back in her chair and faced the front.

_God, how I seriously wished I hadn't shut the class up. I couldn't have given her a more attention-giving __introduction even if I tried._

_Megan, you stupid idiot._

* * *

**So so so? Again I know its super short but I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so don't sweat your pants off :) as always feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hauting Past Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters. Or Tylenol.**

* * *

Sitting in my last class of the day, I sat staring at my maths textbook. Ever since that disastrous History period, the day seemed to drag on even more than usual. Granted it was only a period ago but still. It was finally the last class of the day. I glanced towards the clock which sat ticking away above the blackboard. Half an hour till freedom.

I looked around the classroom, noticing that no one was doing their work. No one except a brunette in the front row. Her hand shot up to answer yet another equation.

_Jeez show off much?_

It's not like I was jealous or anything. I mean I knew the answers too, I just didn't want to show off. You know, I'm humble, not boastful!

_Shut up, you're rambling and not making any sense. You know you're jealous of her._

Okay, fine. I was jealous. But not of her looks, or her brains or her ability to show off. No, I was jealous because I knew she and Finn had a past. Something that we didn't. A past that I wasn't a part of. A past that I'll know nothing about, well besides the second hand information fed to me through Aimee.

I slouched back into my seat even more, turning up the volume of my Ipod. My eyes scanned the whole room. From the desks smothered in graffiti to the small chip in the window next to the blackboard. This was the only class that I had that I was alone. No Aimee. No Jenna, Ria or Pearl. Just a couple of kids who were only taking this class to appease their parents, like me. Kids who did it to live up to their parents expectations, like Finn. And kid who joined this class because of the people _in _the class. Like Jessica.

The last minutes of class were a blur. All I could focus on was Finn's head nodding off, probably falling asleep and Jessica's hand constantly shooting upwards towards the sky like a rocket. Jeez that girl's acting like answering questions was a matter of life or death.

I rolled my eyes and started packing my books, eyeing the clock which was slowly ticking away.

_25 minutes till freedom._

I stretched my arms out in front of me, resting my entire torso on the table. My eyes started flitting, growing heavy with each passing second. My vision became more and more blurry. I fought to stay awake, or to at least keep my eyes half-open. But lack of sleep, the humidity and just sheer boredom won over and I slipped into unconsciousness. All I heard was the rustling of paper, the creaking of the overused fan above me and the sickeningly enthusiastic conversation between our teacher and her new pet. After what felt like a few more minutes, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock resting in the middle of the cracking yellow wall.

_10 minutes till freedom._

Time had passed faster that I thought. A sharp pain attacked me in the centre of my head. I grabbed a Tylenol and chugged down half my water bottle. I gave a quick glance to the clock.

_5 minutes left._

I began packing up my things, not bothering to go about my task quietly. Our teacher, who was an old woman with a nasal voice who looked like she should have retired 20 years ago gave me an menacing look, which failed to scare me, or stop me at all. I wasn't planning to spend a single extra minute longer than necessary. I was zipping up my bag when the bell rang. I hastily grabbed my bag as my chair scraped against the vinyl floor. I made my way to the door at the front of the room. In my rush to escape the dreaded classroom to the safety of, well anywhere, I didn't notice the two people that I wanted to see the least, linked by the arms smiling happily. Or at least one of them was.

Finn's eyes seemed bottomless, portraying no emotion but boredom, but looking closely his soft brown eyes almost looked sad. The next second the look was gone as Jessica's animated eyes forced themselves into my line of vision.

"Megan wasn't it? May we help you?"

"What makes you think I need _your_ help?" I sneered, not bothering to bite back my hostility and annoyance at the seemingly innocent girl.

"Well you're standing in the way of the door and you seem to be staring at me." She didn't seem so taken aback at my tone, seeing as she matched mine with a rivaling hostility and sarcasm.

"Staring?" My tone raised considerably causing more than half of the class to stare.

"Yes. Staring." She looked at me straight in the eyes, threatening me quietly, almost as if she didn't want to be heard. Almost ironically enough, she stared straight at me, eyes unwavering with a steady gaze. From the corner of my eye I could see Finn scratching the back of his head, seemingly uncomfortable. It appeared to be, that at the time, this crazy bitch would keep staring at me until my eyes fell out of their sockets. But she startled me when her facial features went from glowering and evil to bright and cheerful.

_What the hell?_

"It was so nice to talk to you again Megan. _So_ _nice._ I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Finn."

I watched, dumbfounded, as the new evil transfer student skipped along merrily, with Finn in tow, as if nothing had just happened.

"Ms Meade, is something the matter?"

"No Mrs H. Nothing's up."

* * *

"What a stupid whore!"

"Ria!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Yeah but you don't just call someone a stupid..."

"A stupid what?" Ria asked laughing. Pearl gave her a stern look.

"Regardless of what you called her, and putting the matter of its validity aside, calling someone a stupid w-h-o-r-e isn't nice."

"So what she did to Megan can be considered _nice?_" Jenna asked.

"Well...no. But talking about her behind her back...and she's only new after all. We should wait until we know her a bit better before we start gossiping right?"

"Why w-"

"That's stupi-"

"Guys!" Aimee had to practically scream to stop the bickering. "Pearl's right."

"I am?"

"Yeah? I mean its not like us to gossip about people behind their backs without knowing all their dirty little secrets first right?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

"If it's so ridiculous why are you here?"

"Because you need someone to stop you from doing something stupid!" Pearl was so nervous it wouldn't be surprising if she started raining with sweat.

"No, what we need is someone to break us out of jail after we break into her house," Ria smiled happily.

"Or when we kidnap her," Aimee chimed in.

"Guys we're not going to _kidnap_ her," I reasoned.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to sit here until we find some valuable information that will satisfy you guys enough to leave her alone."

"You realise that that kind of information can be obtained by _talking_ to her."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?"

"So crouching in the bushes outside her house is _fun?_"

"No, but this will be." And with that Ria jumped out of her hiding spot and knocked on her door.

"Ria! Get back here!"

Ria hushed me and winked as she ran across Jessica's freshly trimmed front lawn which still housed a real estate post with a big red SOLD plastered across its front. The sound of the door bell silenced any further arguments as Jessica opened the front door with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Hi there! Can I help you?"

Ria put on her best smile and extended her hand out to her new neighbour.

"I'm Ria. I live next door, my mum sent me over to welcome you over to the neighbourhood."

"What, no welcoming basket or freshly baked brownies?"

"Haha no I'm afraid my mum's prepared more than just a plate of brownies for you. I've actually come here not only to welcome you but to also invite you to our house for dinner tonight. My mum's making roast chicken as we speak."

"Oh okay sure thing. I'll let my parents know. Does that invite include my little sisters?"

"Haha of course. How many do you have?"

"Three, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm a happy, only child with best friends as my siblings. In fact I'm pretty sure you'll be quite familiar with some of them."

"Oh really? Could you give me any clues?"

"Just wait until tonight, you'll meet them then."

"Oh okay cool. See you tonight then!"

"Yeah, around 7. The brick house just over there."

"Funny how we live right next to each other huh?"

"Yeah it's such a coincidence." Even from this distance I could hear the sarcasm and excitement practically dripping from her tone of voice.

They said their goodbyes and Ria came skipping down past our hiding place in the bushes and around the hedge into her own front yard. We all ran to the front porch, through the front door and into the safety of the living room where we burst into questions, remarks and giggles.

"That was hilarious Ria!"

"How weird is it that she's your neighbour?"

"She seems nice."

"Now don't go judging a book by its cover."

I was reminded at that very moment of a question that I had been meaning to ask Ria during her conversation with Jessica.

"Hey Ri-"

"But I can't believe that she didn't recognise you from school or something!"

"She's obviously not that bright, what can I say?"

"Or maybe it's because she only had eyes for Finn."

"Don't worry that won't last for long."

In between their remarks and questions, there was barely enough time for me to get Ria's attention and ask her the question I had been meaning to for a while.

"Umm guys?"

I failed yet a second time at getting them to be quiet.

"Guys!"

I was met with silence.

_That caught their attention._

"What's wrong Megs?"

"Ria what exactly did you mean by, '_you'll see later tonight,'_ when Jessica asked you about us?"

"Yeah what's happening later tonight?" Jenna cut in.

"Really now guys. Weren't you paying attention? Tonight is our welcoming dinner for Jessica's family. And you're all invited."

There was a sparkle in Ria's eye and as her plan began to dawn on me, I didn't know whether I should be feeling enthusiastic or ill.

* * *

**Not to sure about this chapter. A bit short. Anyway just in case you guys didn't know Tylenol is the equivalent to a Panadol or Advil. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. Also check my profile for my scheduled updates and I promise to always post within two days of the scheduled posts, if not exactly on the date given. Thanks guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner at Ria's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megan Meade's Guide to Dating the McGowan boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Everything looks delicious." Jessica beamed at Ria's mum, receiving an equally bright smile back.

"Why thank you Jessica. I'm really glad that Ria invited you over for dinner tonight though I'm sure you're used to more gourmet food."

"Oh you're too modest! Your food is amazing!" _Is she really this fake everywhere?_

Okay, maybe I was being a little harsh. But could you blame me? I could practically feel Ria's parents warming up to Jessica, allowing her to twist them around her little finger.

"So Jessica, how did you meet the girls?"

"Well, I just transferred into Baker High and I'm in a few of the girls' classes."

"And how are you liking school so far?"

_Oh gosh. _

I didn't need to be psychic to figure out how the rest of dinner was going to be like: Jessica's butt-kissery, Ria's parents modesty, Aimee and Ria rolling their eyes at each other, Pearl quietly eating her food and me, sitting here wishing I could strangle Jessica, or at least ask her what the _hell _was going on between her and Finn.

_*Flashback_

"_Maybe we should dress her up in something that emphasises her boobs and curves. We could just intimidate Jessica into leaving Finn for Megs?"_

"_As if that's going to work! Have you seen Jessica's body? No offense Megs." _

_I gave them a small smile and a slight nod of the head and I collapsed onto Ria's bed. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out talk of slutty tops and good conversation topics to make people feel uncomfortable. I don't know what was with me. I'm a good people person. I'm good with people. So why was I dreading tonight's dinner so much?_

_I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Aimee was shaking me awake._

_She gave me a knowing smile and helped me up, enveloping me in her arms. "Dinner time."_

_As she let go she mouthed, 'You got this.' As I walked past Ria's mirror I straightened up my hair and practised my smile._

_I trailed after the girls and, being the last one out the door, was the last one to get crushed by Jessica's bear hugs. I stiffened, so taken aback by this strange turn of events. _

"_Hey there Megs!" _

_For what seemed like ages, we all stood there awkwardly. The girls were just as surprised as I was and Jessica's smile had a little twitch on it's right side. Ria cleared her throat._

"_Hey Jessica, let me introduce you to my parents." Ria led her away but not before I heard reply, "Please, call me Jess!"_

_It was just getting weirder and weirder. How was I meant to hate the girl that was giving me bear hugs and insisting on nicknames? Aimee squeezed my shoulder and gave me a small smile. She followed in through the doorway that Ria and Jessica, or should I say Jess, disappeared through. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and followed through. This was going to be a long night.*_

Going to be? Ha! What had felt like hours since Jessica arrived was actually only one single hour. And at the rate Jessica and Ria's parents were talking, it seemed as if we might be sitting there for a while. I could feel my butt and my smile getting numb. I looked down at my plate and realised that not one single twirl of pasta had left the plate since it was placed in front of me. Ria's mum seemed to have notice that I was looking at my food.

"Not hungry Megan?" Jessica stopped mid sentence, seemingly surprised at being interrupted from her never ending, breathless monologue. All eyes were on me.

I looked up from my plate to the smiling face of a loving mother. Not wanting to worry her, I pushed my chair back and smiled at Ria's parents.

"I'm just really really tired. Do you mind if I go ahead upstairs?"

"Of course honey." Pearl looked over worriedly as I grabbed my plate and headed for the kitchen, not before I heard Jessica say,

"Upstairs?"

I rolled my eyes and left Ria to explain that we were sleeping over here tonight and, no, Jessica wasn't invited. I emptied the contents of my plate into the garbage bin and went to go wash my plate. I let the warm water soothe my hands and calm me down. After I was done, I went ahead to Ria's room, passing the dining room to get there. Jessica was busy, animatedly describing the perks of city life, so you could imagine my surprise when one second I was staring at Aimee, shooting her a look to hurry up and get upstairs and then the next second I was locked in another one of Jessica's bear hugs.

"It was so nice to see you Megs! I hope you feel better soon!" As she pulled away, she smiled at me and went back to her seat.

"I'm not sick but thanks, yeah see you," I murmured.

I said my goodnights to Ria's parents and told the girls I would see them upstairs soon. I took at the stairs two at a time and went in Ria's room, fighting the urge to slam the door. Funny thing was, I wasn't angry. I wasn't annoyed. I wasn't sad. I was just.. I don't even know. Emotionless? I guess that's just as good a term as any. Eyeing my sleeping stuff scattered all over the bedroom floor, I grabbed my pajamas and a towel and went to the bathroom.

_Hot water, sweet smelling shampoo and the lavender candles Ria's bathroom never runs out of._

I made a mental note to get Aimee to buy ice cream. I had a feeling that shower therapy wasn't going to be enough to erase this feeling of nothingness from my skin.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to upload! In case you didn't get the message, I re-wrote Chapter 6 and yes, it is plot-altering so you may want to take the time to read it :) Otherwise, I'm sorry for this late and extremely short chapter. I'll do my best to update soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys nor any of its characters.**

* * *

_*Flashback_

_I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, ready to let me anxieties soak away. The bathroom smelt of lavender and rose and I could feel myself relaxing. I let my mind wander. _

_Lavender. Rose. Showers. Ice-cream. Chocolate brownies and ice-cream. Stress. Relaxation. Sleepovers. Friends. Finn._

_Finn._

_I wish I knew what was going on between us. I wish I knew what was going on between him and Jessica. I wish I knew what was going to happen next. I wish I knew what I wanted. _

_What _**_did _**_I want?_

_Did I want a relationship? Did I just want a fling? Argh! I don't know! _

_I concentrated on the hot water running through my hair, down my face, done the curve of my nose, dripping off my lips. _

_Lips. _

_His lips. _

_Soft and gentle and smiling on mine. All I could think of was the feel of his fingertips barely touching, caressing my face.*_

The next thing I knew I was being hurled off of the side of Ria's bed by a strategically thrown fluffy white pillow.

"Stop daydreaming you killjoy and come and watch the movie with us!"

I eyed the television where 'The Notebook' was blasting. Dramatic music filled the room and I rolled my eyes.

"We've watched this movie a million times!" I argued.

"Shut up and watch." Ria said. I grabbed the pillow and collapsed next to Aimee. Smart people know that you should never argue with Ria and romantic movies.

Stereotypical is the only word that could possibly describe my night. Chocolate fudge brownies and ice-cream, tons of blankets, a tower of pillows, The Notebook and my best friends in the world.

"This is so romantic!"

"Romantic? It's the saddest movie of life! How is it romantic that Ally has to leave Noah for years and years after such an amazing, romantic summer together! It's sad because the two of them, two people from two very different worlds, gave love a try, risking the loss of parental trust and sure heartbreak, only to be disappointed-"

"Uhh Megs-"

"I mean, just when I thought it would work out between the, he becomes all pms-y and tells her to go, and even though she wants to stay and she knows he wants her to, she doesn't, because she's mad and hurt that he didn't fight for her to stay. He didn't confess his love for her. He just.. gave up."

My chest was heaving by the time I had finished. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and all I wanted to do was bury myself under the blankets. So that's what I did.

The darkness and warmth of the blankets gave me comfort.

I shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Ria's hand reached from under the blanket and grabbed the spoon out of my mouth.

"You know you didn't really answer the question." I got up and reached for another spoon off of Ria's table.

"I'm fine." _They're never going to buy that. _

"Ha! Now we know you aren't okay. What's up?"

I shoved another spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth, willing myself not to say another word.

"Megan. It is only 10 o'clock. You're leaving this house tomorrow at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. That gives us 12 full hours to sit here and wait for you to find some balls and spill your guts. Don't get my wrong, I love you heaps but I also really love romance movies and right now you're killing our marathon time. So talk."

Talk? About what? What did they want me to say?

"I really don't want to talk about it guys."

"So there is something to talk about?"

"Will you just drop it plea-"

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?"

"I will, just not no-"

"As if you don't actually want to talk about it!"

"I do, I just can't no-"

"We know you Megs, and you _never_ not want to talk about thin-"

"THIS TIME I DO!"

The room went silent.

_Crap. Now look what they made me do._

I looked down at the ice cream in my hand, absolutely refusing to lift my head and meet the eyes of my friends. Aimee was the first to talk.

"Megs I-" _Good job Megan Meade. Your friends just wanted to help and look what you did now. __  
_

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth."

I stood up and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. All I could make out was the muffled sounds of Pearl saying, "She didn't even finish her ice cream," which was a big worrier. I _always _finished my ice cream.

I went through the motions of brushing my teeth, leaving the tap running cold water for minutes before I actually wet my toothbrush and began. I needed to calm down. I needed to pull myself together. I needed to fix this facade.

_What facade? They can all see right through you._

Again, inner-Megan was being an ass, but a smart ass. An always right smart ass.

I needed to figure out what exactly I was doing with my life. Okay, maybe a little bit of an exaggeration but still. I hadn't been this affected by a guy since.. well _him_ and there was no way in hell I was going to let Finn turn me into another broken, gullible loser. It hurt too much.

_You know you like him._

Yes inner-Megan. The feelings were there, obviously. But the hurt didn't have to be. I could end this all right now. It hurts too much.

I finished off in the bathroom and made my way back to the bedroom, tip-toeing quietly, stopping in front of the bedroom door. I know that eavesdropping is bad, but how else is a girl supposed to find her information when her best friends look at her like she's a land mine just waiting to be triggered to explode?

"I'm really worried about Megan."

"Me too."

Their muffled voices barely came through the door, but I couldn't lean in any further without making my presence obvious.

"Do you know what's been going on with her?" I heard Ria's signature sarcastic snort.

"Are you really asking us that question? It's so obvious that it's Finn!"

"Shhh!" Would Aimee still be trying to shush them if she knew that I was standing just outside?

"We should just go and talk to Finn."

"That's not going to do anything!"

"Yeah, Megan has to be the one to talk to Finn."

I could barely distinguish the differences between the voices of my best friends in the world. All of a sudden the whispering got a whole lot softer. Cursing inwardly to myself I leaned in the smallest bit closer, just soon enough to hear Aimee say, "There is no way in _hell_ that anyone is going to break her heart ever again. You guys know how much Tyler changed her."

"Yeah and it wasn't a good change either."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, it's up for Megan to decide I guess. We have no idea what she wants."

_Oh but that's where you guys are wrong. I know exactly what I want._ There was no way that I was going to get walked all over again. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, causing them all to jump away from each other, frantically trying to grab something to look busy. They took one look at my face and shot me a confused look at the genuine smile they found.

"Is everything alright Megan?"

_Oh yes. Everything is just grand._

* * *

_****_**I'm currently in the process of writing another story and I'm really unsure as to whether it's worth finishing this one. Let me know what you guys think and as always, all feedback is greatly appreciated :)**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Super Sweet Seventeenth!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I have no idea what you're playing at here Megan."

I turned to face Pearl, trying to look as innocent as I could.

"Playing at?"

"Yes playing at. I have no idea wha-" Ria's hand shot out in front of Pearl.

"Well _I _for one thinks it's about time that Megan started putting herself out there again."

"_Thank_ you Ria."

Pearl looked at Ria dumbfounded. She looked like she would have given us an earful if Aimee hadn't shot in and pulled me by the elbow.

"We'll see you guys at lunch okay?"

"Alright! See you later!"

We started walking off with Ria and Pearl walking off in the opposite direction

Aimee looked at me incredulously, "Really Megs? New arm candy?"

"What? I'm bored okay?" I inwardly winced as my voice sounded less and less like the old Megs and more and more like the slutty playgirl persona I had been playing before Finn showed up.

Aimee looked at me worriedly, then sighed.

"Alright Megs, whatever you say. But you should really make sure tha-"

"Oh! Aimee, Megan, there you are! I've been searching around the world for you!"

Jessica's fat, sequined bag hit me square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The bug swung right back just as Jessica's hands shot out and grabbed both Aimee and I by the wrists, pulling us closer to an overexcited smile and sparkling eyes.

"You girls are free this Saturday, right?"

"Well actually we were going to-"

"Well cancel your plans! Something way more exciting is going down this weekend and you're invited!"

She grabbed two purple envelopes out of a plastic bag I hadn't noticed earlier, stashed full with purple envelopes choking on glitter.

"I'm having a party and you girls better be there! Nothing says 17 like the biggest party ever!"

Jessica readjusted her sunglasses on her head and shot Aimee and I a sickening sweet smile and turned on her heel and walked back in the direction from where she came, waving as she walked away and shouting, "See you ladies there!"

Aimee turned to face me. "Is she serious? There is more glitter on this thing than a pre-schooler's art project."

"I think she is Aimee," I said, unable to contain my giggles, "We'll discuss it with the other girls at lunch. Let's just get to class shall we?" I grabbed Aimee's arm as we walked, arm in arm down the hallway.

* * *

JESSICA'S SUPER SWEET SEVENTEENTH BEACH BASH!

THIS SATURDAY, 5PM

MACKENZIE BEACH

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE!

"She's not being serious right?" Ria asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweet seventeenth? Everyone knows that its a sweet sixteenth!"

"Actually its her _super_ sweet seventeenth," Pearl pointed out.

"Whatever, I still think it's stupid."

Aimee chuckled, "So I take it by that snarky attitude you don't want to go?"

"What do you mean 'don't want to go'? _Everyone_ is going. There is no way I'm going to miss this!"

Aimee smiled at Ria and then turned to me.

"So Megs are we ditching or...?"

Just as I started opening my mouth to answer, Ria butt in, "Megs you have to come! You can show of your new boy toy." Ria and I exchanged winks but I started feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of Finn seeing me at the party with another guy. I started to open my mouth to voice my thoughts, to tell the girls that I didn't feel well enough to go or that yes, I was ditching because the idea of going to Jessica's party sickened me but just as I was about to I saw in my peripheral vision something that caught my attention and rendered me speechless. Finn was sitting at his usual table, the table where I had first met him except he wasn't alone.

Jessica had her arm around his waist and her head was leaning against his shoulder. But that wasn't what had caught my attention. What had caught my attention was that _he _was resting his head on top of hers. The whole thing seemed really... trivial. But still incredibly intimate. Something clicked in my head. _There is no way that I'm letting another stupid boy make me feel guilty or depressed or lonely again. _

"Girls, I have a plan."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Megan?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Would you relax? I think this is the best idea Megan has had in a _long time._ Besides getting back in the game if you know what I mean," Ria said, winking at me.

Aimee grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. She looked me in the eye and I knew that she could see the resolution I had made. She knew that look. She knew what had happened in the past. She of all people could understand why I was acting like... well, _this._

The girls were at my house and were sorting through my closet trying to find something for me to wear. Anything that they suggested was met with either, "Too revealing," or "Not revealing enough," or a look that said: "I'm never going to be able to show my face again because it's so obvious that I'm trying too hard."

"You're being so picky Megan! What exactly _do _you want to wear?" Pearl sighed.

"Something that says, I've got a hot body but you're never going to get it but at the same time not making it obvious that that's what I'm trying to say. Something that will turn heads but for the right reasons."

Aimee smiled, "Come over to mine? I have the perfect thing."

* * *

The sun was already meeting the horizon by the time we reached the beach later that evening. I smiled thinking back to earlier that afternoon when the girls and I had just gotten to Aimee's house.

_*Flashback_

"_So you have to promise you won't judge me okay?"_

_We all sat on Aimee's huge Queen size bed while she rummaged through her closet, looking for something with her back facing us. _

"_We're not going to judge you Aimee. What is this 'perfect thing' that you wanted to show us?"_

"_Well you guys know how I want to be a fashion designer, right?"_

"_Yes yes, we know that you want to be a fashion designer and we also know that you kick ass at it so you're going to be famous one day yada yada," Ria said teasingly, "Just show us."_

_Aimee took a deep breath in and turned around to face us, her hands holding something that was hidden from sight behind her back. _

"_I was saving this for such an occasion so, I hope you like it Megs." _

_Aimee shyly removed her hands from behind her back and extended her arms to reveal a most beautiful white dress. _

"_Try it on for me would you? I'm hoping that I got the measurements right. Obviously I'm not entirely sure if it'll fit since this is the first time you're trying it on. Also, I don't know if it's nice enough, you know, for what you have in mind. And if you don't like it, I totally understan-,"_

"_Aimee, it's perfect." I smiled at my best friend in the whole world, giggling to myself at how abashed she got whenever it was her own work on display._

"_I can't wait to try it on!" _

_Minutes later I got coos and gasps of surprise and approval. Aimee looked pleased with herself and even Jenna and Pearl had to agree that the dress was indeed perfect. Ria whistled her praise and Aimee bowed and chuckled softly. _

_I walked over to the mirror and smiled at myself. _

_Tonight is going to be epic.*_

I walked towards the huge bonfire that had been lit on the beach meters away from the ocean and the stairs leading to the town. My feet sank in the sand, my toes wriggling to appreciate the warmth that I knew would soon leave the beach. I stopped for a moment when I saw that everyone was already there, practically the entire senior class.

_Deep breath Megan_.

Aimee turned back to see that I had been left behind. The rest of the girls were already running towards the fire, greeting everyone with kisses to the cheek or smiles in general directions towards clusters of people.

"You look stunning Megan, if I do say so myself. Come on! Just have fun tonight, okay? Don't worry too much about the party or about Jessica or Finn or anything, okay?"

I swallowed and smiled at her, linking arms with her as we the crowd got closer and closer with each step.

"Megan baby!" Brandon Collins, also referred to by my friends as "new arm candy" rushed up and twirled me around and I couldn't suppress a giggle as he spun me around and around and we fell onto the sand. He looked into my eyes and for a second, I thought he was going to say something. But he pecked me on the cheek and got up off of the sand, pulling me up with him.

"I'm glad you're here. Now the party can really begin!" I laughed loudly, my head still dizzy from all that spinning.

"Want a drink?" Brandon asked me.

I nodded and turned to follow him to the cooler where Ria was already being served something from a guy who looked as if he didn't believe in shirts, but not before I caught Jessica looking at Finn.

And Finn looking at me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! School has been crazy lately. But thank you for all your nice reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Beach Party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys nor any of its characters.**

* * *

The pounding of the bass from the incredibly loud speakers hit repeatedly in my ears. How Jessica was able to get speakers onto the beach, I had absolutely no clue. But I was definitely not complaining.

I found myself amidst the throng of sweaty teenagers with their arms up or around another person as we all swayed hypnotically to the beat. Liquid from red, plastic cups sloshed all around, and I could feel the stench of cheap alcohol dripping down my arms and around my chest, not that I could care any less.

_Where is Finn?_

Shaking my head, I refused to think about him. Brandon had his arms around my waist and I had mine around his neck. My body felt numb and yet I kept on moving and soon all thoughts of Finn and Jessica and the plan fell from my mind as I succumbed to the pulsating music.

"Whooo! Best party ever!"

The crown erupted into cheers, and I could faintly hear Jessica somewhere shouting her thanks and directing everyone towards the newly delivered kegs towards the top of the beach.

"Megs! Over here!" Aimee waved me towards her and the rest of the girls, standing towards the darker end of the beach.

"I'll be right back okay?" I smiled and batted my eyes towards Brandon and he returned with a goody smile.

"Sure thing babe, I'll be waiting for you here."

I ran over to my friends, all with drinks in hand, except for Aimee who had a some sort of white material swung over her arm.

"What's that?"

"Secret weapon," Ria said with a wink, "Now take that dress off. You remembered to wear a bikini right?"

* * *

I could feel eyes on me as my friends and I re-entered the vicinity of Jessica's party.

"Aimee, I think your plan is working a little too well. We were meant to get Finn looking, not the party!"

"Megan, relax! Everything is going to plan, trust me." Aimee smiled at me.

Ria chuckled, "Besides, a little improvisation on your part is definitely going to heat things up!"

I turned back to look at my friends, all of whom were giving me the most cheeky smiles I had ever seen on their faces.

"I'm sorry?!"

My startled look coupled with my high pitched tone did nothing but cause them to erupt in laughter.

"Come on Megs. You need a drink."

We made our way to the kegs where we all got ourselves a drink... or two. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a dance circle with Ria, moving our hips to the music. The alcoholic buzz made my thoughts blurry and my inhibitions almost completely disappear. All thoughts of the plan, and Aimee's secret weapon had completely vanished.

This "secret weapon" was a soft, white beach wrap which she had strategically draped over my shoulders so it covered my arms but exposed the white and silver bikini set I was wearing, as well as accentuating my stomach area and my legs. Unfortunately for Aimee, her strategically placed piece of clothing was flung somewhere in the centre of the makeshift dance floor, leaving me in my swim wear, although I don't think she noticed, being too occupied with crowd of dancers around her and the cup of beer in her hand.

Suddenly I was yanked from the centre and was being pulled away from the crowds of people back towards the place where I had met my friends earlier.

"Hey! Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?!"

I wasn't incredibly surprised to see Finn turn and face me with his hand still firmly gripped around my wrist and the look of death evident in his eyes.

"What am I doing?! What are YOU doing?! Dancing around in your underwear for all the guys to stare at!"

"Please, why do you care?" I could feel a giggle rising in my throat as I almost fell onto the sand.

Finn pulled me closer and looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel the laugh lines slowly decrease, leaving my mouth slightly open and my eyes staring right into Finn's.

"You know that I care."

The high from the alcohol was slowly fading, replaced by the sudden euphoria that came from his words. There was so much I could possibly say, so many phrases and cheesy lines that were bubbling up to the surface, but before I could even try, Finn's lips were on mine.

There are no words to describe the way I feel when we kiss. I feel so excited and calm at the same time, like I could do anything because he's here. I never wanted to pull away, and it seemed like he didn't either. In fact, we could've stayed there for hours if it weren't for the screeching,

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

**It's been so difficult to motivate myself to continue writing this, so again apologises for the long wait! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
